Amigos Muy Intimos
by LesFlieg
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho estaba decidido a casarse, así que cuando su novia lo abandonó, decidió proponerle matrimonio a Kagome Higurashi.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa!

Quiero decir que los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son creación de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo uno y juego un poco con la historia y los personajes.. El nombre de la autora lo publicare cuando termine la adaptación :D

**§:§:§§:§:§§:§:§§:§:§§:§:§§:§:§§:§:§§:§:§**

**Amigos Muy Intimos**

**Prologo…**

Inuyasha Taisho estaba decidido a casarse, así que cuando su novia lo abandonó, decidió proponerle matrimonio a Kagome Higurashi.

Para esta supuso una tremenda sorpresa, pero amaba secretamente a Inuyasha y aceptó, pretendiendo demostrarle que podía ser para él más que una esposa de conveniencia. El resultado fue un niño que nacería en Navidad. Pero antes de que Kagome pudiera decirle a Inuyasha que estaba embarazada, descubrió la razón por la que él había roto con su ex novia, Inuyasha nunca había querido ser padre…


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa!

Quiero decir que los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son creación de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo uno y juego un poco con la historia y los personajes.. El nombre de la autora lo publicare cuando termine la adaptación :D

**Bueno aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de esta nueva adaptación espero que la disfruten tanto como yo...**

**§:§:§:§: Capítulo 1 §:§:§:§:**

Así que estas van a ser tus habituales navidades tranquilas - dijo Sango desde las profundidades del sillón de orejas donde estaba sentada - ¡Pobrecilla! Realmente deberías aprender a divertirte, Kag. Nunca se sabe, es posible que hasta te guste.

Su suave y bonita boca hizo un mohín de disgusto mientras agitaba su atractivo cuerpo con una excitación apenas contenida. Kagome miró a su mejor amiga y se preguntó si su madre no la habría querido si fuera más como Sango, bonita y atractiva, animada y alegre en vez de...

Apartó ese pensamiento. Eso ya era pasado. Su madre había muerto hacía nueve años, cuando Kagome tenía solo dieciséis años y no servía de nada seguir dándole vueltas al pasado, nada lo traería de nuevo ni lo modificaría.

—Tu casa debe estar ya llena —dijo sonriendo.

Se daba cuenta de la excitación de su amiga y la entendía. Se puso sus gafas y miró su libro de cocina. Sobre todo en Navidad, la Vieja Rectoría, al otro lado del pueblo de Sussex, que siempre parecía una postal, era como un imán para la gran y poco complicada familia que los padres de Sango habían creado. La gran casa se llenaría de niños, risas y amor.

Y eso en contraste con la austera grandiosidad de la casa donde estaban, el hogar que compartía con su padre viudo.

— Estará todo el mundo — dijo Sango.

Luego levantó la mano izquierda y miró la brillante esmeralda que llevaba en él dedo anular.

— Además de Miroku y sus padres — añadió — Llegarán mañana, la víspera de Navidad, así que estás invitada a almorzar el día de Navidad. Tráete a tu padre, como la señora Kaede no está, así no tendrás que cocinar. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta. No puedo esperar a presentarle mi novio a mi mejor amiga.

— Lo siento. Pero Inuyasha va a pasar las fiestas aquí, ha llamado esta mañana para decirlo. — El corazón se le retorció dolorosamente. Inuyasha debía estar sintiéndose fatal. Sus planes para la Navidad debían haber sido mucho más glamorosos, más románticos que pasar unos días tranquilos allí.

— Ya sé que me vas a decir que lo lleve también, pero no creo que esté de humor para fiestas, no, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Sabía que su amiga insistiría, así que siguió con la receta que estaba haciendo.

Pero lejos de insistir, Sango dijo:

— ¡ Vaya! ¿Se aproxima una temporada de lágrimas?

— No creo que Inuyasha Taisho sepa llorar.

En todos los años que lo conocía, primero como hijo del socio de su padre y luego como sucesor del mismo cuando este murió hacía once años, ocupando ese puesto con solo veinticinco años, nunca lo había visto mostrar ninguna emoción fuerte. Siempre se mostraba muy seguro de sí mismo; completamente controlado. Parecía vivir en un mundo en el que nada lo podía tocar.

Pero en ese momento debía estar dolido. Ser públicamente rechazado por la mujer con la que había pretendido casarse debía ser una experiencia dolorosa. Sin embargo, conociéndolo tan bien como lo conocía, estaba segura de que no lo demostraría.

— Bueno, él no mostrará sus sentimientos en público — admitió Sango — Pero como sus padres están muertos, tu padre y tú son lo más cercano a una familia que tiene, así que les puede llorar en el hombro. Y supongo que su ego debe estar bastante afectado. Quiero decir que, hace un par de meses, leíamos todos esos cotilleos acerca de la boda del año, la suya con Kikyo Yoshida, la buena pareja que parecían hacer y lo embelesados que parecían estar el uno con el otro, para que luego, hace menos de una semana, la chica anuncia que lo deja porque él no alcanza sus altas expectativas, eso debe haberlo dejado absolutamente destrozado.

— Probablemente — respondió Kagome deseando que su amiga lo dejara ya.

¡Odiaba pensar en Inuyasha herido y deseaba agarrar por el elegante cuello a Kikyo! No se podía imaginar a ninguna mujer que no estuviera loca dejando a un hombre tan masculino como Inuyasha Taisho.

— Mira — dijo — ¿Por qué no haces café?

Lo que fuera con tal de detener aquella conversación.

Miró de nuevo el libro de cocina y empezó a poner mantequilla en la harina.

— Estoy tratando de hacer unos bizcochos. ¡Me gustaría que la señora Kaede no hubiera decidido tomarse sus vacaciones anuales justo ahora! — Cuando su ama de llaves les había anunciado que quería pasar unas vacaciones de invierno al sol con su hermana, no les había parecido mal.

Al padre de Kagome no le gustaban las navidades después de que su esposa, la madre de Kagome, los hubiera dejado hacía ya años, así que se tomaban esas fechas como otras cualquiera. Pero como Inuyasha estaría con ellos, ella iba a tener que hacer todos los preparativos.

— Dalo por hecho. — Sango se levantó y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba trabajando Kagome.

— La receta dice que tienes que añadirle agua, pero sale mucho mejor con huevo batido. ¿Quieres que me ocupe yo? Llevo ayudando a mi madre en la cocina casi desde que nací y tú no eres más que una académica. Con cerebro, pero completamente inútil cuando se trata de llevar a cabo algo práctico.

— Entonces, ya es hora de que cambie — respondió Kagome.

Resistió el impulso de agarrar el recipiente y apretárselo contra el pecho. Tenía el suficiente sentido común para darse cuenta de que lo que le decía su amiga era cierto, pero con sus propias manos podía y le proporcionaría a Inuyasha unas navidades como estaban mandadas.

Mientras Sango llenaba la cafetera, Kagome la miró. A pesar de que solo las separaban en edad unas semanas, a veces ella se sentía mil años mayor que la alegre Sango, algo que se vio reforzado cuando Sango le dijo por encima del hombro:

— Juega bien tus cartas, Kag, y lo puedes atrapar al rebote.

Kagome sintió un fuerte dolor que la recorría, seguido por una ira que la hizo decir:

— ¡Sango, a veces hablas como una niña estúpida de diez años! Inuyasha Taisho no se molestaría en mirar dos veces a la plana e insignificante Kagome Higurashi. — A él le gustaban las hermosas y elegantes. Mujeres como su ex novia, que destacaban entre una multitud, no las que pasaban desapercibidas. Sango tenía que saber eso, ¿cómo podía no saberlo?

— Si tú lo dices — dijo su amiga mientras servía el café — Pero, piénsalo. Antes de que yo me fuera a trabajar a Richmond, vosotros dos estabais muy unidos, lo que significa, por supuesto, que yo lo vi casi tan a menudo como tú. Contigo él siempre parecía protector, amable. Es difícil decirlo, pero había una gran cantidad de afecto. Y después de ser dejado por esa cabeza hueca de clase alta, seguro que apreciará a alguien inteligente, leal, agradable y tranquila. Tú ya te enamoraste de él hace once años, cuando tenías catorce, así que ve a por él, Kag.

¿Tranquila? ¡Estaba histérica! Sango le había clavado un cuchillo en las costillas y lo estaba retorciendo. Era demasiado insensible para darse cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo.

— Me enamoré de él al mismo tiempo que tú lo hiciste de nuestro profesor de ciencias, ¿recuerdas? ¡Y lo olvidé antes de que tú cambiaras tu eterna devoción de un cantante pop a otro! Así que déjalo, ¿quieres?

Pero el problema era que estaba mintiendo, ella no lo había olvidado en absoluto. Lo había intentado, pero sus sentimientos por Inuyasha, mantenidos en secreto, no habían dejado de crecer y profundizarse.

Inuyasha salió de su Jaguar y lo cerró. En el cielo había un millón de estrellas. Respiró profundamente el frío aire de la noche invernal y empezó a relajarse. A pesar del torbellino que era su vida, aún podía reconocer la magia de la víspera de Navidad.

Era curioso...

Se veía luz en dos de las ventanas, pero el resto de Barrington House estaba a oscuras. Durante el camino desde Londres se había preguntado si sería inteligente pasar las fiestas con los Higurashi. Pero una vez allí, en medio del silencio, supo que había hecho bien en ir a pasar dos o tres días.

Después del drama de la semana anterior, eso era lo que necesitaba. Aún sentía el sabor amargo de la escena final con la mujer con la que había decidido casarse. Y por lo que había sucedido, podía entender por qué Kikyo había hablado con la prensa, aún cuando deplorara la forma en que había hecho pública su ruptura.

Necesitaba dejar atrás todo ese episodio humillante y doloroso, y allí lo podría hacer.

Con los años, esa casa había sido como un segundo hogar para él, como antes lo había sido para su padre, que prefería hablar de negocios durante una cena civilizada o en un largo fin de semana con Ginta Higurashi, su socio en la que era ahora una gran empresa constructora.

No era por la casa en sí misma, ya que era un poco demasiado sobria para su gusto, más una especie de museo de la perfección tradicional que una casa para vivir. Ni tampoco era por la compañía de su socio por lo que había ido esta vez. Era por Kagome. Su presencia poco exigente era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Frunció el ceño. Admitir eso no le hacía mucha gracia. Había aprendido a ser autosuficiente desde muy joven. No quería necesitar lo que otro ser vivo le pudiera dar. Pero la gran inteligencia de ella lo estimulaba, su serenidad lo tranquilizaba, y sus defectos, tales como su completa incapacidad para hacer cualquier cosa práctica, le divertía. Ella había tardado meses en aprender a usar el procesador de textos que por fin la había convencido de que instalara, y había aprobado el examen de conducir a la novena. Incluso ella era la persona que conocía que peor conducía.

Estaba su refrescante falta de vanidad femenina, tenía que ser la mujer menos consciente de su forma de vestir y de su sexualidad.

Y eso era lo que él necesitaba realmente, la compañía de una mujer que no se dedicara a proponerle retos sexuales, que no lo atrajera físicamente y que no quisiera hacerlo.

Ratón. La dureza de sus labios se suavizó levemente. El querido y viejo ratón de biblioteca.

Tomó su bolsa de viaje y se acercó a la puerta principal, preguntándose si ella seguiría enfrascada en la traducción de ese libro técnico del italiano, alemán o lo que fuera, o si lo habría terminado ya.

Confiaba en que fuera lo último. Sabía que ella no necesitaba trabajar, ya que tenía dinero más que suficiente, pero cuando tenía un proyecto entre manos, no lo dejaba hasta que estuviera terminado. En cuanto le abriera la puerta, se lo preguntaría.

Pero fue su socio el que le abrió. Para ser un hombre de sesenta años, casi no tenía arrugas en la cara y solo su cabello gris y una cierta gordura delataban su edad. Y sus ojos revelaban a su vez la vergüenza. Ginya Higurashi no se sentía cómodo con las emociones. Si tenía alguna la mantenía firmemente oculta y esperaba que todo el mundo con quien estuviera en contacto hiciera lo mismo. Inuyasha era igual en ese aspecto y, seguramente, era por eso por lo que se llevaban tan bien.

— Me alegro de que me des cobijo por uno o dos días — dijo Inuyasha — Siento la necesidad de tranquilizarme por un tiempo. Pero no te voy a aburrir con todos los detalles desagradables, así que sugiero que dejemos todo el tema de mi pública ruptura a un lado y corramos un tupido velo.

— Es lo mejor — dijo Ginta y suspiró aliviado — Aunque antes de que lo dejemos, he de decirte que estás mejor así. Como ya sabes, Kagome y yo la conocíamos solo de una vez y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que no era lo bastante buena para ti. Es cierto que era de buena familia. Y sería una buena anfitriona, cosa que ahora que te has hecho con las riendas de la empresa, es algo que necesitas. Pero era egoísta y dura. Nunca habría funcionado. Una vez dicho esto, ¿Quieres ir a refrescarte un poco a tu habitación o te tomas algo conmigo antes de cenar?

— Prefiero tomarme algo.

Dejó su bolsa al pie de la gran escalera que daba al piso superior y siguió a Ginta hasta el salón.

¡Así que Kagome había pensado que Kikyo no era suficientemente buena para él! ¿Y qué sabía ella al respecto? En su opinión, la hija de su socio no vivía en el mundo real. Su vida se limitaba a esa torre de marfil aislada, dedicada solo a su trabajo. Era completamente inocente, ignorante de lo que pasaba entre los hombres y mujeres adultos y sexualmente activos.

No tenía ningún derecho a emitir juicios. Por lo que él sabía, Kagome no tenía ninguna vida sexual, así que, ¿cómo podía entender el ansia de un hombre por poseer a una mujer tan hermosa, tan provocativa como era Kikyo?

Se dio cuenta de que seguía con el ceño fruncido y se obligó a relajarse mientras aceptaba el whisky de malta que le ofreció Ginta. Luego ambos se sentaron y él preguntó:

— ¿Dónde está Kag?

— En la cocina — respondió Ginta — Me temo que tenemos la mala suerte de que la señora Kaede haya decidido tomarse sus vacaciones precisamente ahora. Ya sabes que, fuera de su trabajo, Kagome es tan organizada como una niña de dos años.

Inuyasha le dio un trago a su whisky. ¡Pobre Kag! Sabía muy bien que, si no fuera por su presencia allí, ellos dos se habrían conformado con unos sandwiches o algunas latas mientras que no volviera el ama de llaves. No iba a permitir que ella se estresara demasiado, así que, a partir del día siguiente, la ayudaría. Esa decisión lo sorprendió, pero siguió decidido a hacerlo.

Kagome no estaba en la cocina, sino en su dormitorio, mirándose al espejo. Cuando oyó llegar a Inuyasha, había sido muy consciente del mal aspecto que tenía con los vaqueros y la sudadera que había llevado durante todo el día en la cocina y el jardín, donde había estado un buen rato cortando muérdago para decorar el salón. Pero lo cierto era que tampoco le parecía estar muy atractiva con la falda marrón y el jersey que se había puesto. Su cabello castaño seguía húmedo por la ducha que acababa de darse y parecía casi negro mientras se hacía su moño habitual. Estaba demasiado pálida y no podía hacer nada con el peculiar color chocolate de sus ojos.

Frunció el ceño, se volvió y recogió la ropa sucia. No serviría de nada maquillarse. Sabía que era fea, lo había sabido siempre. Y por mucho que se mirara al espejo, no alteraría una nariz muy corriente, una mandíbula demasiado ancha y una boca demasiado carnosa.

Inuyasha no se percataría si fuera a cenar vestida con un saco. Él la llamaba a veces ratón. Y así era como la veía. Algo pequeño, tranquilo, gris. Insignificante. Lo sabía muy bien, ¿no? Había aceptado la dura realidad hacía años. Entonces, ¿a qué venía ahora esa especie de autocrítica?

Tenía que controlarse. Inuyasha no había hecho nada nunca para animarla a que sintiera lo que sentía por él. Era, por suerte, completamente inconsciente de la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Tan profundos eran que ella nunca le había prestado atención a ningún otro hombre. Nunca se había visto tentada a seguir el ejemplo de sus amigas de la universidad y jamás había ligado con nadie.

En vez de seguir allí, pensando en lo que nunca podría ser, debería estar abajo, tratando de ser amable y comprensiva. Con un poco de suerte, eso serviría para calmar el dolor de su corazón roto. Así que, ignorando estoicamente su dolor, levantó la barbilla, echó atrás los hombros y salió de su habitación.

**§:§:§:§:§:§:**

— Por supuesto que te voy a ayudar a preparar el almuerzo — dijo Inuyasja a la mañana siguiente — No tengo ninguna intención de permanecer ocioso. Además, ninguno de los dos ha preparado nunca una auténtica comida de Navidad, así que el resultado puede ser divertido.

Kagome se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué tenía él que ser tan atractivo? ¿Es que siempre se le tenían que agitar las entrañas cada vez que estaba cerca de ella?. Él llevaba unos pantalones grises y un jersey negro de cachemira. Era la perfección masculina en persona, con unos ojos Dorados que contrastaban con sus largas pestañas y cejas tan negras como su cabello.

Tenía que pensar en cualquier otra cosa. En lo que fuera.

— Si te preocupa que vaya a repetir la actúación de la cena de anoche, no temas — dijo ella, sabiendo que había sido un completo desastre — Lo cierto es que eso no se puede hacer peor.

Sacó de uno de los bolsillos del delantal las gafas que usaba para leer y se las puso en la nariz.

— La verdad es que me entró el pánico — continuó — Lo hice todo mal, ya que es la señora Kaede la que cocina siempre, y por eso yo no he tenido que aprender a hacerlo. Pero eso no significa que no pueda. Todo tiene que ser cosa de lógica y planificación. Así que anoche me senté e hice algunas listas y me leí algunos libros de cocina. Tengo todo planeado, hasta el último detalle.

Y por eso tenía ojeras, pero por lo menos había logrado quitarse de la cabeza que estaban durmiendo bajo el mismo techo. Aunque ella había dormido más bien poco.

— Estoy segura de que podrías pasar mejor la mañana con papá. Sé que está ansioso por hablar contigo de ese proyecto hotelero en España. ¿O era en Italia?

— En España — afirmó él — Y puede esperar.

Ella tenía un aspecto muy hogareño, con el cabello recogido que dejaba ver claramente su rostro, sus graciosas gafas que se le deslizaban por la pequeña nariz, y sus serios ojos Chocolate. Estaba dedicando toda su impresionante inteligencia a lo que tenía entre manos.

¡Bravo, Kagome!

— De todas formas, te voy a ayudar. Si no en otra cosa, puedo pelar patatas, darte café, limpiarte el sudor de la frente... Te prometo que me lo pasaré bien. Me gusta estar en tu compañía.

Y eso era cierto. Siempre había estado a gusto con ella. Y le gustaba verla concentrada en su labor, con el ceño fruncido y la punta de la lengua asomándole de entre los labios. Como cuando estaba tratando de comprender los misterios del procesador de textos. Eso evitaría que él se pusiera a pensar en... Otras cosas.

— Si eso es lo que quieres de verdad...

No podía permitirse creer que, de verdad, a él le gustaba estar con ella. Pero lo cierto era que Inuyasha, tal y como se estaba comportando de amablemente con ella, era un peligro para su paz mental.

Y lo siguió siendo durante todas las fiestas, con su encanto, haciéndola pensar a veces que ese viejo dicho de que, si se desea algo con todas las fuerzas, acaba por hacerse realidad. Solo a veces él pareció dejarse llevar por la oscuridad de sus pensamientos y parecía profundamente pensativo. Estaba segura de que estaba añorando su amor perdido. Aunque lo cierto fue que no mencionó a Kikyo ni una sola vez.

La mañana del día en que se suponía que Inuyasha tenía que irse, Ginta se fue a dar un paseo para bajar la comida.

— Lo has hecho muy bien, Kag — le dijo como sorprendido — Pero claro, Inuyasha estaba ayudándote y cuidando de que no hicieras más estropicios.

A Kagome no le gustó eso. Había trabajado duramente para sacar alguna lógica de los misterios de transformar unos elementos básicos crudos en algo que se pudiera comer. Se merecía alguna alabanza, pensó mientras pasaba la aspiradora por la casa con más pasión que eficacia.

La iba a guardar ya en la cocina cuando apareció Inuyasha.

— ¿Listo para marchar? — le preguntó tranquilamente aunque por dentro no lo estaba en absoluto.

Lo iba a echar mucho de menos. Seguramente se pasaría meses sin volverlo a ver. La noche anterior había oído a su padre decirle que se pasaría por las oficinas de Londres en un día o dos para hablar del complejo hotelero en España, así que no lo vería en un futuro cercano.

— Casi.

Inuyasha cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, con los brazos cruzados, como tapándola la salida. Kagome lo miró. Estaba magnífico, aún con esos vaqueros gastados y la chaqueta de cuero-viejo.

Realmente tenía que dejar de pensar así. Durante años había logrado contener sus emociones y lo podía hacer de nuevo. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Cerró el armario donde había dejado la aspiradora y se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Quieres un café antes de marcharte?

Eso estaba mejor. Había logrado tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta y, al parecer, estaba recuperando la calma.

— Yo no — dijo él al tiempo que se acercaba mirándola fijamente — Hay algo que te quiero preguntar. Y antes de que me saltes al cuello, quiero que te lo pienses cuidadosamente, que pongas a funcionar tu inteligencia habitual.

Inuyasha se detuvo dejando un cierto espacio entre ellos. Sonrió cuando ella lo miró extrañada. La idea se le había ocurrido de repente, y era bastante buena. Desde que se le ocurrió la noche anterior, se lo había pensado mucho. Se le había ocurrido después de hablar con Ginta. Tenía sentido. Y conocía a Kagome. Cuando se hiciera a la idea de tener que desarraigarse, ella también lo vería así.

— Kagome —dijo — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**§:§:§:§:****§:§:§:§:****§:§:§:§:****§:§:§:§:**

**bueno que les pareció?**

**las invito a que se pacen por mi otra historia "Todo por venganza" ya lleva 5 capitulos. La actualizo los lunes, miércoles y viernes**

**esta historia la voy a actualizar martes jueves y no se que otro día, espero que me den su opinión si en viernes o sábado ustedes que dicen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son creacion de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia tampoco me pertenece solo la adapto a inuyasha (no hay fines de lucro en esta historia):D_**

* * *

**§:§:§:§:Capitulo 2§:§:§:§:§:**

Kagome estuvo segura de que le había pasado algo en el cerebro. ¿Una embolia quizás? Algo que la estaba haciendo oír cosas raras.

¿Inuyahsa proponiéndole matrimonio? ¿A ella?

— ¿Kag?

A pesar del temor de sufrir alguna afección mortal, fue capaz de detectar una nota de diversión en la voz de él. Así que era eso. Una broma. Una broma sin gracia. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Se lo merecería si ella se lo tomara en serio, si se arrojara a sus brazos y empezara a balbucear cosas acerca de vestidos de novia y de tener hijos.  
Todos esos años de amar sin esperanzas a ese hombre no evitaban que quisiera castigarlo. Pero el sentido común se impuso. Hacer como si se lo tomara en serio solo le provocaría más dolor. Rodearlo con sus brazos y cubrirlo a besos sería una tortura.  
Se acercó a la pila para llenar la cafetera. Ella sí que necesitaba un café. Por lo menos ahora estaba pensando claramente.

—Ten cuidado, Inuyasha. Las bromas como esa te pueden salir mal. Puede que te tomen en serio — dijo.

—Lo he dicho en serio, Kag.

Ella se quedó helada. Aquello no era posible. ¿Cómo podía decirlo en serio? Él se acercó, le puso las manos en los hombros y la hizo volverse. Ese contacto hizo que la recorriese una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y se apartó. Inuyasha nunca antes la había tocado así ni siquiera accidentalmente, y por mucho que ella lo hubiera ansiado, no lo podía soportar, no ahora, no si iba a tener que descubrir cuáles eran sus propósitos.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con que kikyo te haya dejado? — le preguntó — Ella te deja, así que tú te comprometes inmediatamente con otra, solo para demostrar que no es la unica, ¿verdad? — ¿Tendría razón? ¿Podría él ser tan cruel? ¿La utilizaría de esa manera? ¿Le regalaría un anillo, se aseguraría de que todo el mundo lo supierapara luego dejarla discretamente cuando el público se hubiera olvidado de que Kikyo lo había dejado?

— ¿Y bien? — insistió — ¿No tienes respuesta por una vez en tu vida? ¿O es que, de repente, te has enamorado locamente de mí? — Inuyasha miró su reloj. Había pensado pasarse la tarde en su casa, trabajando. Aquello iba a requerir más tiempo del que había creído.

— Te tienes en muy poco, Kag. Deberías dejar de hacerlo. Y no, no estoy más enamorado de ti que tú de mí: De hecho, no creo que el amor exista realmente.

Inuyasha se resignó a perder toda una tarde de trabajo. Había sido muy optimista cuando pensó que podía exponerle sus razones para el matrimonio en dos minutos y que el cerebro de primera que tenía ella solo tardaría otros tres o cuatro en aceptar las razones por las que eso era deseable y razonable. Lejos de parecer receptiva, la cara de ella no mostraba nada más que ira contenida.

— Lo único que te pido es que escuches lo que te tengo que decir...

Pero entonces oyeron a Ginta llegar. No se había esperado que volviera tan pronto. Había preparado eso como una conversación de negocios razonable y, en pocos minutos, se estaba volviendo una farsa.

— ¿Así que has decidido quedarte a almorzar después de todo? — Preguntó Ginta — Creía que ya estarías de camino a Londres. Y Kag, si vas a cocinar, no me hagas nada a mí. He tomado un tentempié.

— La verdad es que voy a invitar a comer a Kag — dijo Inuyasha — Y gracias a los dos por las molestias que les he causado estos días. Ve por tu chaqueta, Kag.

Su instinto le dijo que tenía que rechazarlo, no aceptar órdenes de él, no tolerar que le hablara con esa voz autoritaria, como si fuera una empleada suya. Tenía que decirle que se lo pidiera amablemente y que se lo pensaría. Pero llevaba demasiados años controlando sus emociones en lo que se refería a Inuyasha y sería una tontería que en ese momento se pusiera a discutir con él.

Él se limitaría a marcharse de allí y ella nunca sabría el motivo por el que le había hecho esa increíble propuesta de matrimonio.

— Vamos, Kagome. No tenemos todo el día.

Su voz era la de un hombre acostumbrado a mandar, al que nadie se atrevería a desobedecer, pero en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, nunca lo había temido ni había tenido la sensación de que estaba tomando el control de su vida.  
Salió de la cocina casi tropezando, antes de que él pudiera hacer o decir nada más.  
Por supuesto, no le tenía miedo, se dijo a sí misma mientras se quitaba el delantal y buscabasu chaqueta. De lo que tenía miedo era de lo que la hacía sentir. Estaba desorientada.

Se puso unas botas.  
—¿Estás lista? —dijo él.

Estaba impaciente, pensó Kagome. Pero no con la impaciencia de un hombre desesperado por conseguir a una mujer.

— Sí, lo estoy. Y tengo curiosidad por saber a qué viene todo esto.

— Te lo contaré mientras almorzamos. Ahora vamonos.

Fueron en coche al pub del pueblo. No estaba muy lejos y ella no tuvo tiempo para pensar. Inuyasha quería casarse con ella de verdad. Lo había dicho, pero a ella le estaba costando trabajo entenderlo.  
Hacía años, antes de que hubiera aprendido a controlar sus sueños, se lo había imaginado proponiéndole matrimonio. De rodillas, a la luz de la luna y con un ramo de rosas y todo lo demás, jurándole que siempre la amaría, que había esperado a que ella creciera...

La realidad era algo completamente diferente a los sueños de una adolescente. El pub estaba casi desierto y acababan de encender la chimenea, por lo que hacía frío en el comedor. Kagome no se quitó la chaqueta, pero Inuyasha le quitó el gorro de lana y luego miró la carta.

— Así está mejor — dijo sonriendo por fin. Parecía tener el control de todo y ella deseó abofetearlo de repente. Kagome dejó la carta.

— No tengo hambre. Solo quiero que me cuentes qué hay detrás de esa propuesta de matrimonio tan poco romántica.

El tono de su voz le indicó a él que seguía enfadada. Estaba claro que su propuesta de matrimonio la había confundido, pero se lo estaba pensando. Esa era una de las cosas que admiraba de ella, su capacidad para ver los problemas desde todos los ángulos y, en su momento, resolverlos.

— Te lo contaré mientras comemos, como gente civilizada. Pide algo ligero si no tienes mucha hambre. Yo voy a pedir lasaña.

¿Civilizados? Bueno, suponía que podía hacerlo. Pidió un sandwich de gambas y, dio un sorbo al vino tinto que él había pedido mientras esperaban. Cuando les llevaron la comida, el estómago se le encogió al ver el tamaño de su  
supuestamente ligero sandwich. Tomó un poco más de vino y se comió una gamba. Una menos. Solo debían quedarle unas quinientas más. ¿Cómo podía él comer con tantas ganas su lasaña? Fácil. No tenía el estómago lleno de mariposas revoloteando y no le dolía el corazón como a ella.

—Te lo advierto, Inuyasha , si, como sospecho, quieres comprometerte tan aprisa para devolvérsela a Kikyo, ya te puedes olvidar de mí. Encuentra a otra.

— No recuerdo haber hablado de compromisos. ¿Para qué si podemos estar casados en menos de tres semanas? Y deja a Kikyo fuera de esto.

— No podemos hacer eso. Has dicho que no crees que el amor exista. Has estado saliendo con mujeres hermosas desde que puedo recordar, pero solo con Kikyo quisiste sentar la cabeza y casarte. Debes amarla. Me puedo imaginar el dolor que sentiste cuando te rechazó, pero precipitarte al matrimonio con otra no hará que ese dolor  
desaparezca. Cuando superes lo de Kikyo y recuperes el sentido te encontrarás atado a una esposa a la que no podrás amar. Y yo no querría ir por la vida de segundo plato.

— No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que ella estaba pensando en un matrimonio normal y no era eso lo que él había pensado. Si ella dejaba de hablar de Kikyo durante cinco segundos, podría explicárselo.  
Le rellenó la copa de vino y le contó lo que consideraba necesario de su compromiso roto.

— Eché un vistazo a mi estilo de vida y decidí que necesitaba una esposa. Kikyo estaba disponible, era guapa y una muy buena anfítriona. Algo esencial, ya que, como sabes, con la casa heredé de mi padre a la señora Urasue. Está a punto de jubilarse y lleva bien las cosas rutinarias de la casa, pero no le puedo pedir que organice una cena  
para media docena de invitados, colegas de negocios, y sus esposas. Bueno, debes tener alguna idea de lo que te estoy hablando. Así que el matrimonio me pareció la respuesta. Pero no funcionó. Así que, de acuerdo, tal vez la experiencia me haya amargado y es por eso por lo que te estoy proponiendo un matrimonio de conveniencia.  
Por supuesto, solo de nombre. Una esposa puede hacer de parapeto y mantener apartadas a las demás aspirantes. Unas aspirantes que ya no me interesan.

Eso significaba que él seguía enamorado de Kikyo y que su rechazo le había dolido. Sin duda mucho, ya que era la primera vez que lo rechazaban. Estaba afectado, y se le notaba en las ojeras y la sequedad de su boca. Quiso quitarle ese dolor, pero sabía que no podía.

Entonces le dijo:  
— Puedo entender por qué te sientes así en este momento. Pero créeme, no durará. Las mujeres se arrojan a tus brazos y, en su momento, te sentirás tentado de aceptarlas. Eras un hombre muy sexy, Inuyasha Taisho.

El parpadeó y Kagome trató de no sonreír. Casi parecía como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando. ¿Qué sabía ella de la lujuria? Nada.

— Kagome, si nos casamos, te prometo que dejaré de ligar. Tienes mi palabra.

Y lo decía muy en serio, las relaciones basadas en el sexo le habían causado más problemas que otra cosa.  
Una vez dada su palabra, él nunca se echaba atrás y ella lo sabía muy bien. Así que, si se casaban, ella no tendría que preguntarse dónde estaba él o con quién si no volvía a casa por la noche. Aunque no tenía la menor intención de aceptar su propuesta. Era impensable.

Dio otro sorbo a su copa y dijo:  
— No has pensado en esto. Vas a querer tener hijos.

Él le sirvió lo que quedaba del vino en su copa vacía.  
— Yo tenía diez años cuando me di cuenta de que, para mis padres, no era más que una molestia. Les pedía cosas que ellos eran incapaces de darme. Tiempo, cariño, amor... Me enviaron a un internado para quitarme de encima. Y durante las vacaciones estaba siempre con niñeras para que me cuidaran ellas. Si yo tenía preocupaciones,  
problemas, éxitos, mis padres no lo querían saber. Así que no, no quiero hijos. No estoy seguro de ser capaz de comprometerme tanto como se merece un niño. Puede que haya heredado de mis padres ese desinterés por ellos y no quisiera correr el riesgo.

—Oh.

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir Kagome. Deseó estrangular a los padres de Inuyasha, pero no lo podía hacer porque ambos habían muerto hacía años en un accidente de aviación. Y deseó poder decirle que ella amaría a cualquier hijo suyo como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo, pero no pudo. Deseó decirle que ella le podía dar todo el amor y la devoción que sus padres le habían negado. Si él lo quería. Pero él no lo quería.

—No sabía eso. No sabía nada de tu infancia infeliz. Parecía como si tus padres y tú os llevarais bien.

—Cuando estábamos juntos, lo que no sucedía muy a menudo, éramos educados. Yo me adapté y aprendí a no mostrar mis sentimientos. De todas formas, no estamos hablando de mí. Solo te estaba explicando por qué no siento el menor deseo de tener hijos.

— ¿Y a Kikyo eso le pareció bien? ¡Aunque supongo que no querría destruir su fabulosa figura ni que un niño le vomitara encima de alguno de sus caros vestidos! ¿Y yo qué sacaría de ese matrimonio? — preguntó sintiéndose ya un poco afectada por el vino.

En cualquier momento se pondría sentimental y le soltaría cosas que podrían revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Ya tenía un gran nudo en la garganta.

— Mattie créeme. He pensado mucho en esto. Sería un acuerdo satisfactorio para los dos. Olvida lo de las fiestas, tú eres suficientemente brillante como para no tener problemas con eso, siempre lo has sido. Tengo un enorme respeto por tu inteligencia, por tu capacidad para el trabajo duro. No eres una aprovechada ni me tomarás por idiota, Tienes demasiada integridad para eso. Eras una compañía muy relajante y podemos hacer un gran equipo. Y con respecto a lo que puedes ganar tú con esto, tendrás mi apellido, mi protección y la seguridad de que las exigencias de tu trabajo siempre estarán por delante de tus obligaciones como mi esposa. Sé lo mucho que eso significa para tí. Tendrás una buena casa en una de las mejores zonas de Londres.

— ¡Haces que parezca un perro abandonado que necesite que cuiden de él!

Inuyasha suspiró.  
— Estás más cerca de la verdad de lo que te puedes imaginar. Puede que tu padre no te lo haya dicho todavía, pero está decidido a vender la casa e irse a vivir a un piso en el pueblo. Y se va a llevar a la señora Kaede. También anda diciendo que te va a pasar a ti sus acciones en la empresa para jubilarse por completo. Si nos casamos,  
tendrás una casa y el negocio seguirá en la familia.

Ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de lo razonable que era aquello.

—Afróntalo, Kag — continuó él — Tienes veinticinco años y, por lo que yo sé, nunca has tenido una relación. Si tus ambiciones hubieran sido tener un marido y una familia, ya habrías hecho algo al respecto. Habrías salido más, cuidarías tu forma de vestir, harías las cosas que suelen hacer las mujeres, ya sabes, ir a la peluquería y maquillarse. Dicho eso, ¿qué tiene de malo que dos personas que se caen bien y se respetan hagan un equipo y formen una sociedad con éxito?

Kagome lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Se sentía como si, de repente, el suelo se hubiera desvanecido bajo sus pies y el matrimonio con Inuyasha fuera una roca a la que se pudiera agarrar. Podía olvidarse de su astuto razonamiento que había tras el deseo de él de controlar el cincuenta por ciento de la empresa que tenía su padre,  
podía olvidar que él no la amaba y nunca lo haría. Eso lo podía soportar, tenía bastante práctica en ello.  
Pero lo que no podía soportar era sentirse traicionada. Había creído que su padre, por lo menos, se daba cuenta de si valía, que la valoraba. Pero ni se había molestado en consultarla sobre su decisión de vender la casa de la familia y cederle sus acciones.  
Le dolía de verdad.  
Ella se había dado cuenta muy pronto de que había sido una desilusión para su madre. Era plana, fea y delgada. Y nada de lo que su madre le había hecho había logrado arreglarla y hacerla parecer bonita. Y se lo había dicho bastante a menudo.  
Cuando nació su precioso hermanito, su madre se olvidó de que ella existía. Y cuando él murió de meningitis, quedó destrozada y nunca se recuperó. Poco después los abandonó a su padre y a ella.  
Pero Kagome había descubierto como hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella. A base de buenas notas en el colegio. No solo buenas notas, sino las mejores. Aunque no debía ser así. Si su padre tuviera una buena opinión de ella, habría hablado primero con ella de esas cuestiones que iban a cambiar sus vidas. ¿O no?  
Se puso en pie insegura. Al ver su sandwich apenas tocado se le revolvió el estómago.

—Me casaré contigo, Inuyasha. Solo hazme saber la fecha y el lugar y allí estaré.


	4. Chapter 4

**_los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son creacion de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia tampoco me pertenece solo la adapto a inuyasha (no hay fines de lucro en esta historia):D_**

* * *

**§:§:§:§: Capitulo 3 §:§:§:§:§:**

Kagome se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de seda color ámbar, Armani, ni más ni menos, y se estremeció. Más por aprensión que por el frío de ese día de enero.  
¿Qué pensaría su padre de como iba vestida? El tren llegaba tarde. Después de una semana en Londres, la había llamado la noche anterior para que lo fuera a recoger a la estación.

El viaje había sido una pesadilla. Odiaba conducir por la noche y, para empeorar sus nervios, no dejaba de pensar en qué opinaría su padre de su nueva imagen. ¿Lamentable, quizás? ¿O simplemente de risa? No era que la reacción de su padre la preocupara mucho, pero le daría una buena indicación de lo que podría pensar Inuyasha.

¡Y todo por culpa de Sango!  
A mitad de la semana había llegado a su casa y había llamado a golpes a la puerta como si alguien la persiguiera.

—Me he tomado unos días libres para ayudarte, Kag. Tenemos que arreglarlo todo. Quedan diez días para la boda y seguro que no has pensado todavía en lo que te vas a poner. ¿Dónde está tu padre?

— En Londres para toda la semana.

— Muy bien. Es allí a donde vamos y, si él está fuera, no tendremos que perder tiempo explicándole lo que estamos haciendo o, conociéndote, pidiéndole permiso para hacerlo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es tomar las tarjetas de crédito y cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Estás loca!

—No. Lo que soy es una especie de hada madrina. Te van a arreglar y seguro que te va a gustar. Y aunque a tí no te guste, seguro que a Inuyasha sí.

—Me ha propuesto matrimonio tal como soy. Ni más ni menos.

—Y todo por jugar bien tus cartas. ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije? —dijo Sango sonriendo — Pero tu transformación será la guinda de la tarta para él. ¿No te he dicho siempre que podrías ser realmente preciosa si quisieras y dejaras de vestirte como tu abuela? Ahora te voy a demostrar que tengo razón.

Los tres días que habían pasado en Londres la habían dejado con una mezcla de emociones. Había vuelto a su casa el día anterior por la tarde, con un montón de ropa, cosméticos, el cabello mucho más corto y un buen agujero en su cuenta corriente.  
Entonces había sido cuando empezó a tener serias dudas. Sin el entusiasmo de su amiga estaba empezando a dudar de que hubiera hecho bien.  
Era cierto que se sentía mejor con el cabello cortado a la altura de la barbilla. También tenía mejor aspecto. Era más brillante y su color era de un castaño más acentuado.  
Pero no estaba nada segura de la ropa que se había visto arrastrada a comprar. Nada en absoluto. No se sentía como ella misma. Inuyasha queria una esposa tranquila y no molesta para las reuniones de negocios, para que las demás mujeres dejaran de tratar de ligar con él, ya que después del fiasco con Kikyo, estaba harto de ellas. ¿Se arrepentiría de haberla propuesto matrimonio cuando la viera así? Se miró los pantalones de cuero color crema, las botas de caña alta con tacón que hacían que sus piernas parecieran más largas y elegantes de lo que eran realmente y se estremeció.

Y si él ya no se quería casar, ¿sería eso tan malo? Posiblemente se había pasado con su reacción a que su padre no le hubiera dicho nada de sus planes para el futuro, pensó. Ella había puesto toda su futura felicidad en juego cuando había accedido a una relación tan estéril con un hombre que nunca podría amarla.  
Eso no sería tan malo si ella tampoco lo pudiera amar a él. Pero el caso era que lo amaba.

Cuando el tren llegó por fin, los pasajeros salieron , al ver a su padre, echó atrás los hombros y esperó. Habría pasado a su lado sin reconocerla si no le hubiera tocado el brazo.  
Entonces ella le dijo:

—Podías haberme llamado por el teléfono móvil para advertirme de que el tren llevaba una hora de retraso. Y, a no ser que quieras formar parte de las estadísticas de accidentes de carretera, es mejor que conduzcas tú de vuelta a casa.

Ginta la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.  
—¿kag? Cielo santo. No te había reconocido. ¿Qué te has hecho? No es propio de ti vestirte con colores así de alegres. ¡Pareces una desconocida! Y no te has comprado esa ropa en una tienda de por aquí...

—Sango y yo nos fuimos de compras a Londres.

Su padre estaba sonriendo ahora. ¿Es que parecía graciosa? Debía ser. Él nunca antes había dicho nada de su ropa.

— Debería haberme dado cuenta de que ella estaba detrás de todo esto. ¿Y tu cabello? Te lo has cortado un poco, ¿no? Luego empezó a caminar.

— Vamos a movernos. Hace frío aquí.

— ¡Eso dímelo a mí!

La tenue confianza en sí misma que le había proporcionado Sango se estaba esfumando a toda prisa. Por suerte, su padre se puso al volante del coche. Él no valoraba mucho su habilidad como conductora, como Inuyasha. Kagome se sentó en el asiento del pasajero y se sumergió en sus oscuros pensamientos.  
Irse de compras a Londres había sido un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero. No debería haber permitido que Sango la convenciera de tratar de transformarse en algo que no era. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era poner la ropa que se había comprado en lo más recóndito de su armario y volver a llevar la de siempre, con la que se sentía  
cómoda.  
Y otra cosa que podía hacer era llamar a Inuyasha. Esa misma noche. Y decirle que se lo había pensado mejor y que ya no quería casarse.  
Se dijo a sí misma que era lo único que podía hacer. No se podía imaginar qué era lo que la había hecho aceptar esa proposición.  
Pero sí que podía. Por supuesto que podía, pensó mientras esperaba a que su padre metiera el coche en el garaje de la casa. Cuando su padre le había contado a Inuyahsa sus planes de futuro, la había pasado por alto a ella por completo, como si ni siquiera existiera.  
Se había sentido abandonada y traicionada, como cuando su madre los dejó. Eso había hecho que casarse con Inuyasha, aunque fuera por conveniencia, le hubiera parecido un paraíso de seguridad. Un paraíso del que no iba a formar parte. Podía mantenerse por sí misma. Podía viajar, dar clases. Con su curriculum podía encontrar trabajo con facilidad como profesora de idiomas. Ella no era la criatura poco práctica que todo el mundo parecía creer que era.

— Creo que tienes algo que decirme — le dijo a su padre cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa.

— ¿Sí?

—Eso creo. Acerca de tu jubilación, de tu intención de dejarme las acciones de la empresa, de comprarte un piso para ti y la señora Kaede. ¿Te refresca eso la memoria?

Ginta pareció sentirse incómodo.

— Ah — dijo— Así que Inuyasha te lo ha dicho. Te lo habría contado yo...

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuando vinieran los nuevos dueños y por fin te acordaras de que existo? ¿Cuando te dieras cuenta de que no me podías dejar aquí como un mueble viejo?

Si fuera posible, él pareció más incrédulo que en la estación cuando la vio con su nuevo aspecto. No estaba acostumbrado a que se le enfrentara de esa manera.

— ¡Nada de eso! Mira, vamos a hablar de esto mientras nos tomamos un chocolate caliente. Me gustaría acostarme pronto y, mientras lo tomamos, te lo explicaré todo.

Se dirigieron a la cocina y Kagome tomó una botella de vino blanco que les había sobrado de las navidades. Le apetecía algo más fuerte que la ritual taza de chocolate antes de acostarse.  
Ginta levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, solo se preparó el chocolate. Cuando lo hubo hecho, vio que su hija lo estaba mirando casi agresivamente.

—Siéntate, Kagome. No quería que te sintieras como si te dejara fuera de mis planes.

—¿Entonces por qué me siento así?

Lucía realmente cansado y, normalmente, ella no era muy dada a esa clase de enfrentamientos.  
Se sentó con él a la mesa y añadió:

—¿Has llegado a una decisión firme con respecto a mudarte?

—Sí. Pero solo hace un par de días, cuando encontré el piso ideal. Dado que el médico me ha dicho que me tome, las cosas con más calma... No, no es nada preocupante — dijo él cuando vio la cara de Kagome —.Problemas con la tensión arterial, nada que no se pueda solucionar. Pero eso me hizo pensar. Inuyasha es más que capaz de  
llevar la empresa sin mi ayuda. Se la podría vender, pero prefiero que las acciones sean tuyas para que permanezcan en la familia. Naturalmente, hablé con él de esto. Y ya llevamos demasiado tiempo en esta casa tan grande. Se lo comenté a la señora Kaede. Nada definitivo, por supuesto. Un apartamento en Londres le facilitaría  
bastante la vida a ella. Cerca de las cosas que hacen la vida más agradable. Kaede y yo compartimos algunos intereses, la ópera, el teatro, visitar museos, los restaurantes italianos, cosas como esas. Y eso significaría también más vida social para ti, pensé. Tú te pasas mucho tiempo sola aquí. Y luego Inuyasha y tú dejasteis caer la bomba de vuestra boda. Lo que hasta entonces habían sido solo vagas ideas, se transformaron en algo más sólido. Así que me he pasado esta semana en Londres buscando un apartamento, y reuniéndome con los abogados de la empresa para pasarte a ti mis acciones y demás. No te había mencionado nada de esto, no porque me hubiera  
olvidado de ti, sino porque no había nada definitivo. Tú no eres precisamente la persona más práctica que conozco, sé que eres feliz cuando estás concentrada en tu trabajo. No quería decirte nada que te afectara hasta que realmente estuviera decidido.

—Creías que me pondría histérica o algo así,¿no?

Al parecer, todo el mundo tenía una opinión muy poco halagüeña de ella. Y, si duda, se la había ganado. Bueno, pensó, las cosas iban a cambiar. Ella iba a cambiar.

Terminó su vino y se sirvió otro vaso. Abrió la boca para decirle a su padre que no se iba a casar con Inuyasha, pero no lo hizo porque pensó que tenía que decírselo antes al mismo Inuyasha.

—¿Así que has encontrado un apartamento aceptable para Kaede y tú?

¿Había algo más en todo eso de lo que saltaba a la vista? La señora Kaede llevaba años con ellos, desde que la madre de Kagome se había visto tan afectada tras la muerte de su hijo pequeño. Tenía uno o dos años menos que su padre, era viuda y una mujer muy capaz y aún atractiva, amable y cariñosa. Sería maravilloso si se casaran.  
Su padre se merecí feliz después de todos esos años de soledad.

—Sí. Está a unos diez minutos andando de la casa de Inuyasha, así que nos podremos ver muy a menudo cuando te cases. ¿Vistaste a Inuyasha cuando estuviste con Sangoen Londres?

—No.

Lo cierto era que lo único que había sabido de él desde que se marchó fue por sus llamadas para poner al corriente de como iban los preparativos para la boda, que iba a ser civil y sin luna de miel, lo que era comprensible dado que los dos sabían que iba a ser un matrimonio de conveniencia.

— No puedo decir que no me sintiera encantado cuando Inuyasha me dijo que se iban a casar. Supongo que todo padre desea ver casada a su hija con un hombre que tiene toda su confianza. Pero hasta recientemente él estaba comprometido con esa desagradable mujer. Por supuesto, debéis haber hablado de eso. ¿Pero estás segura  
de que él te puede hacer feliz?

Podría si la amara, pensó Kagome. Podía hacer de ella la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero no la amaba y llevar su anillo la podía hacer la mujer más infeliz. Eso lo sabía ella ahora. Pero ya habría tiempo por la mañana de decirle a su padre que no se iba a casar, después de haber hablado con Inuyasha.

—Deja que sea yo la que me preocupe por eso —dijo evasivamente—.¿Por qué no te acuestas? Dijiste que querías hacerlo temprano y ya son las diez.

Y ella necesitaba tiempo para reforzar su decisión de llamar a Inuyasha y decirle que no se podía casar con él, explicarle que sería malo para los dos. A pesar de lo que él le había dicho, era un hombre normal, con todas las necesidades que ello implicaba.  
Tarde o temprano, se vería enfrentado a alguna tentación que encontraría imposible de resistir. Conocería a alguna mujer hermosa que lo haría olvidarse de lo que había dicho de que no cedería a esas cosas. Y si sucumbía a la tentación, luego se sentiría culpable con ella por haberle hecho una promesa imposible de cumplir, así que sufriría porque era un hombre honorable. Y ella sufriría también. Insoportable.

Largo rato después de que su padre se hubiera acostado, ella seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de la calle. El sonido de la voz de Inuyasha la sorprendió enormemente.

—Así que estás aquí. Estaba preocupado. No has respondido a mis llamadas, Kagome.

La voz le falló y Kagome lo miró. Enmarcado en la puerta por la oscuridad de la noche exterior, parecía misterioso, peligroso y estaba tremendamente atractivo.  
¿Cómo podía decirle que no se iba a casar con él cuando lo adoraba con todo su ser?  
Sí, podía.. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo.  
Él la miró de arriba abajo lentamente. Como si no la hubiera visto nunca antes, como si lo que veía lo hubiera embobado. Como si realmente le gustara lo que estaba viendo. ¡Era evidente por su expresión que no encontraba su transformación patética o divertida!  
Por primera vez la estaba viendo como una mujer de verdad. ¿Una mujer deseable?. Esa certeza floreció con fuerza en el corazón de Kagome. Sus buenas intenciones desaparecieron repentinamente. No iba a renunciar a él. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado algo tan derrotista? El deslizarse de la mirada de él por su cuerpo era como el contacto físico de un amante.

El interés sexual era algo sólido y esperanzador por donde empezar. Tal vez, con el tiempo, Inuyasha se enamorara de ella. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, Inuyasha cerró la puerta. Kagome, vestida así, sin la ropa sin forma que solía llevar, era una revelación. Metro sesenta de perfección esbelta y curvilínea. Todo mujer y más aún. La ansiedad que lo había llevado hasta allí esa noche se transformó en algo mucho más agudo que la preocupación acerca del bienestar de otro ser humano, algo que no podía nombrar.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó secamente hasta para él mismo, pero no lo pudo evitar.

Ella no le había devuelto ni una sola de sus llamadas durante los últimos días y, evidentemente, no tenía la gripe ni se había roto una pierna cayendo por las escaleras. Estaba claro que había salido y se había deshecho de su ropa habitual aprovechando que no estaban ni su padre ni el ama de llaves.

¡Sí! Pensó Kagome conteniéndose para no agitar un puño en el aire. Él sonaba como un marido suspicaz. ¡Incluso celoso! Le dedicó una lenta sonrisa y bajó las pestañas. Inuyasha se acercó

—Te he dejado unos mensajes, pero no te has molestado en contestarlos. Cuando esta tarde volví de un viaje a York te volví a llamar y tampoco respondiste. He venido porque estaba preocupado. ¿Dónde has estado?

Esa sonrisa estaba haciendo que le subiera la tensión arterial. Los sutiles tonos bronceados del lápiz de labios expertamente aplicado hacían que sus ya hermosos dientes fueran de un blanco casi imposible y su generosa boca tremendamente lo que él sabía, ella nunca había vestido así.

Kagome pensó que Inuyasha estaba más que sorprendido. ¡Estaba hasta enfadado!. En todo el tiempo que lo conocía él había mostrado ninguna emoción salvo un afecto fraternal hacia ella.

¡Lo estaba consiguiendo!

— Esta tarde has debido llamar cuando había ido a recoger a mi padre a Lewes. Y antes de eso, Sango y yo nos fuimos a Londres de compras.

Y gracias a Dios, había estado tan excitada con esas compras como para no haber oído los mensajes durante las veinticuatro horas que llevaba en casa, ya que si no, lo habría llamado y le habría dicho que no se casaría con él.

—Lamento haberte preocupado, pero como ves, no debiste hacerlo. Ha sido un detalle por tu parte tomarte la molestia de venir a ver si me pasaba algo. Ahora ven a la cocina, te haré algo de cena y luego te podrás acostar. No querrás volver a Londres esta misma noche, ¿verdad?

Algo le estaba corriendo por las venas a ella. Pura excitación, la certeza de que, gracias a lo pesada que se había puesto Sango, Inuyasha la iba a ver como una mujer de carne y hueso por primera vez en su vida. Y eso era algo sobre lo que ella podía construir una relación, si era lo suficientemente paciente o lista. Lo que fuera, por  
primera vez en su vida se sentía gloriosamente liberada, invulnerable.

Inuyasha la siguió apretando los dientes, con los ojos fijos en el trasero de Kagome, tan resaltado por esos pantalones de cuero.  
¿Cuándo y cómo su vieja amiga kag había sufrido un cambio tan espectacular, de tranquilo ratón de biblioteca a una mujer que podía hacer que cualquier hombre de sangre caliente tuviera esa repentina subida del nivel de testosterona?  
El cómo y poco exigente matrimonio de conveniencia que le había propuesto iba a costarle más de lo que se había imaginado. Pero era a eso a lo que ella había accedido, lo que esperaba, y si él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar, entonces era así como iba a tener que ser.  
Al tiempo que se tomaba un whisky sentado a la mesa de la cocina y, mientras ella le hacía una tortilla, se dijo a sí mismo que no debería ser demasiado difícil. Dado que había decidido renunciar a todas las mujeres, no debía resultarle difícil en absoluto.  
Además, esa amiga de ella seguro que la había obligado a comprarse esa ropa, revelando de paso que Kagome tenía un cuerpo muy bonito, pequeño pero perfectamente proporcionado. Cuando ella estuviera instalada en su casa, y él ya le había dicho que se podía instalar en la habitación que quisiera, volvería a su antiguo ser con seguridad. Sin la presión de Sango, Kagome volvería a enterrar la nariz en su trabajo y se vestiría de nuevo con sus ropas habituales. Así se restauraría la normalidad, y eso él lo podría soportar bien. No había problema.  
No había problema en absoluto.


	5. Chapter 5

**_los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son creacion de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia tampoco me pertenece solo la adapto a inuyasha (no hay fines de lucro en esta historia):D_**

* * *

Hola quiero agradecer por los reviews que eh resivido, tambien digo que mi cabezita esta trabajando en una historia pero no la empezare hasta que termine por lo menos el fic de TODO POR VENGANZA

* * *

**§:§:§:§:Capitulo 4 §:§:§:§:§:**

La forma en que llevemos nuestro matrimonio no es asunto de nadie salvo de nosotros mismos —dijo Inuyasha.

—Sí, ya lo sé —respondió Kagome sonriendo dulcemente — Pero piénsalo, Inuyasha.

Estoy segura de que la señora Urasue es un tesoro, discreta y muy leal, pero es humana. He logrado que ya no piense más en que tengamos habitaciones separadas, le he dicho que eso es lo moderno. No parecía muy segura, pero creo que se lo ha creído. Luego, tú decides pasarte todo el día en la oficina, el primer día de nuestro matrimonio, y sé que eso le ha parecido muy raro. Así que, ¿qué podía hacer? Le dije que era una lástima que hubiera surgido algo tan importante que no has tenido más remedio que pasarte todo el día trabajando, le he pedido que preparara la cena y que luego se tomara el resto de la tarde libre. Después me he asegurado de que me viera vestida así.

¡Como una invitación andante a acostarse con ella!. Era un top negro con unos tirantes tan finos que parecía como si se fueran a romper en cualquier momento y que colgaba de un par de senos perfectos, dejando ver su cintura hasta las curvilíneas caderas y una falda que terminaba justo por encima de las rodillas. Unas rodillas sorprendentemente bonitas. Inuyasha tragó saliva convulsivamente.

— Así que ahora cree que estamos disfrutando de una cena romántica y que no se nos tiene que molestar por nada —añadió ella al tiempo que se reía y con eso lograba que a él le subiera aún más la tensión arterial — Eso debería hacer que desapareciera cualquier sospecha que pudiera tener acerca de nuestro matrimonio. Como te he dicho,  
solo es humana y, por lo tanto, puede que dada al cotilleo y las especulaciones, como los demás.

Ella estaba pasando los platos del carrito donde los había llevado hasta la mesa que había preparado en el dormitorio. Se movía elegantemente. Con gracia.

—Y no queremos que la gente cotillee sobre nosotros o nuestro matrimonio, ¿verdad? — continuó— Puede que este matrimonio nos vaya muy bien a los dos, pero eso cosa nuestra. Si se supiera o, incluso, se sospechara, que el nuestro es solo un matrimonio de conveniencia, tú te quedarías sin protección contra las mujeres que se arrojarían encima, que es lo que no quieres. Y yo no quiero que vayan por ahí diciendo que me he casado con un hombre al que no le gusto nada. ¿Que no le gustaba? ¿Es que se estaba riendo de él? ¿No se había mirado siquiera al espejo para ver cómo le sentaba el vestido? Todo eso lo pensó Inuyasha irritado ¿A qué hombre no le gustaría? ¿Cómo no le gustaría imaginarse bajarle esos tirantes y el top? ¿Saborear esos senos...? Apretó los dientes y apartó los pensamientos de ese camino peligroso, obligándose a mirarla a los ojos.

Esos reflejos dorados eran los de Kagome, los de su Kag. Unos ojos grandes, confiados, inocentes. No había en ellos ninguna señal de que se hubiera estado riendo de él. Por supuesto, ella no quería ser la fuente de ninguna especulación extraña. No se lo merecía. Y no era nada consciente del efecto que le estaba causando. ¿Y no le acababa de decir que ese matrimonio de conveniencia le venía perfectamente bien?

—Bueno, comamos —dijo mientras se dirigían a la mesa. De alguna manera, iba a tener que contarle como eran los hombres. Delicadamente... ya que a pesar de su nuevo aspecto, Kagome no tenía ni idea del sexo.

—¿Quieres abrir tú el vino? A mí nunca me sale bien —dijo ella sujetando fuertemente la botella.

—Por supuesto.

Inuyasha fue a tomar la botella y se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer un error. Por la forma en que ella la estaba sujetando, sus dedos no tuvieron más remedio que rozarle uno de los senos. El shock de notar la firmeza, el calor del mismo a través de la fina tela, lo hizo estremecerse.  
¡Cielos! Si iban a seguir con esa clase de matrimonio, entonces iba a tener que hablarle del sexo antes de lo que había pensado. Todavía le temblaban las manos cuando descorchó el vino. Lo cierto era que nunca antes se había dado cuenta del potencial de ella como mujer. Pero Sango sí lo había hecho y ahí estaba la prueba.

—La señora Urasue es una gran cocinera — dijo Kagome cuando se sentó — Pero como me dijiste, ya no está como para trabajar mucho. Y yo soy un desastre en la casa. Así que, tal como yo lo veo, la mejor manera de dar cenas en casa, será contratar a una empresa de catering. Yo la buscaré. La señora Urasue y yo podemos centrarnos entonces en arreglar la mesa, las flores y todo lo demás. No creo que haya ningún problema ¿y tú?

—¿Qué?

Inuyasha agitó la cabeza para despejarse. No había oído nada de lo que ella le había dicho.

—Lo siento —añadió — Seguro que ya se te ocurrirá algo. ¿Y cuándo vas a empezar con tu próximo proyecto? ¿Has elegido ya una habitación para que sea tu estudio?

—No. La señora Urasue y yo hemos metido mis cajas en una de las habitaciones libres. Y me he puesto en contacto con la agencia con la que trabajo para decirles que no me manden más trabajos durante una temporada. Quiero ser una buena esposa para ti, Inuyasha.  
¡Una buena esposa! ¿Sabía ella lo que estaba diciendo? Por la forma en que lo estaba mirando, eso parecía. Tomó su copa de vino y se la bebió de un trago. Ya se había acalorado de nuevo. Kagome no era así. Y ella se lo confirmó al decirle:

—Mi descripción del trabajo como tu esposa incluye actuar como tu anfitriona, organizarte tu agenda social. No estoy acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas, como ya sabes. Hasta ahora he llevado una vida muy tranquila. Pero no te defraudaré y me meteré de lleno en mi papel. Y, por aquello de las apariencias, creo que estaría bien que se nos viera juntos por ahí. Hacer como si fuéramos una pareja normal de recién casados. Aunque no es que este matrimonio sea normal, claro, pero no queremos que nadie lo sepa. Así que tenemos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos —dijo ella sonriendo— ¿Quieres pudding?

—No. No, gracias.

¿Pasar mucho tiempo juntos? ¿No era por eso por lo que él había ido ese día a la oficina? ¿Para ponerse fuera del alcance de la tentación? ¡De la tentación de hacer el amor con su propia esposa! La situación estaba empezando a parecerse a una comedia.

— Kag, creo que deberíamos hablar claramente —le dijo y se aclaró la garganta— Los dos sabemos lo que queremos de este matrimonio. Para empezar, una compañía cómoda, ni más ni menos. Que la empresa siga en tu familia. Para ti, un buen hogar y tener la libertad de seguir con tu trabajo, de llevar esta casa sin tener que estar en medio de tu padre y de Kaede. Creo que los dos sabemos qué es lo que está pasando ahí, ¿no? Y, por mi parte, una esposa que me haga de escudo con las hordas de mujeres que andan por ahí dispuestas a arrojarse sobre mí. Como ya te dije muy francamente, ya estoy harto de ellas. ¡De cualquier mujer por debajo de los cincuenta años!

— ¡Oh! ¡A mí me falta mucho para llegar a los cincuenta!

—Por supuesto, pero tú no eres una mujer.

—¿No lo soy? —dijo ella y se quitó un poco de crema de la esquina de la boca con la punta de la lengua.

Inuyasha se estremeció. ¡Aquello iba a ser difícil!

—Lo que he querido decir es que nunca he pensado en ti como mujer —dijo desesperado— Solo eras Kagome, la estudiosa e inteligente. Una chica con la que me encuentro cómodo y, al contrario de las demás, nada exigente de tiempo o atenciones por parte de los hombres. Me refiero a que nunca me has preguntado qué clase de lápiz  
de labios te va mejor, si lo que llevas te iría mejor con o sin sujetador y demás. No, por supuesto...  
Entonces se atragantó. ¿Por qué tenía que haber puesto ese ejemplo cuando era tan evidente que ella no lo llevaba? Hizo un gran esfuerzo para recuperarse, de recuperar el control de una situación que parecía estar escapándosele de las manos.

—Mira, lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que siempre pensé en ti como en mi hermana pequeña.

—Eso cuando pensabas en mí, claro.

Buena respuesta, pensó él. No había querido herir sus sentimientos. Y, por supuesto, había pensando en ella. A menudo. Como un ratoncillo, metida en su torre de marfil, siempre con sus libros. Alguien muy diferente de las brillantes y ultra sofisticadas mujeres con las que siempre se había relacionado él.  
¡Pero nada más distinto a un ratoncillo que la mujer que tenía delante y con la que se había casado! Ese era el punto crucial del asunto.

—Naturalmente que he pensado en ti —le aseguró—. Después de todo, te conozco desde siempre. Te he visto crecer y siempre aplaudí más fuerte que nadie cuando te graduaste y, anteriormente, cuando la madre de la que llevabas años sin saber nada, murió en un accidente de tráfico en Manchester, mi primer pensamiento después de ir con tu padre a identificar el cadáver, fue consolarte a ti. Así que sí, Kagome, he pensado mucho en ti.

—Fuiste muy amable.

Lo cierto era que sí, recordaba cada palabra de consuelo que él le había dicho entonces y nunca las olvidaría. Fue entonces cuando se enamoró de él de verdad.

—Sí, bueno. No te estoy pidiendo que me lo agradezcas, solo te estoy recordando que he pensado en ti. Casi como en una hermana, como ya te he dicho. No de una forma sexual, en absoluto. Los dos sabíamos qué era lo que queríamos de este matrimonio y el sexo, definitivamente, no era parte de ello. Se dijo a sí mismo que era un mentiroso. Lo que más quería en ese momento era hacer el amor con Kagome. Pero eso sería un error monumental. Y una mala noticia para ella porque eso no era tampoco lo que ella quería. Kagome nunca habría accedido a un  
matrimonio de conveniencia si sintiera algo de esa clase por él.

— El sexo ensucia las cosas — añadió — Estorba. Puede estar muy bien mientras dura. Pero no dura. Quiero decir que ninguno de los dos queremos esa complicación en lo que puede ser una asociación muy ventajosa para ambos.

Entonces apartó su silla y se levantó de la mesa. Estaba empezando a sudar, pero se aseguró de parecer tranquilo cuando añadió:

—De todas formas, yo soy un hombre completamente práctico y, la forma en que te estás vistiendo recientemente nos puede llevar a la clase de complicaciones que no queremos ninguno de los dos. Por nuestra mutua paz mental, te sugiero que te vistas como solías hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que entiendes lo que te quiero decir.

Sabía perfectamente que se estaba portando como un pomposo idiota. Y tal vez se había confundido por completo. Pero ya lo había dicho y tenía que salir de allí. Necesitaba una ducha fría. ¡No se había sentido con las hormonas tan fuera de control desde la adolescencia!

—Y ahora, buenas noches —añadió y se apresuró a marcharse. Kagome se quitó la ropa y la colgó en el armario con toda la demás.

Si Inuyasha se saliera con la suya, nunca se la pondría. Una parte de ella estaba de acuerdo con él. Lo que estaba haciendo le daba miedo. Y, si era completamente sincera consigo misma, ¡Absolutamente retorcido! ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho sango? ¿Que qué tenía que perder? Nada, así que tenía que ir a por todas. Que si Inuyasha la veía como era realmente, no tardarían mucho en hacer lo que tenían que hacer naturalmente.  
Kagome suspiró.  
Sango le había dicho que no tenía nada que perder, pero sí que lo tenía. Podía perder la amistad de él, su respeto. Y no lo quería llevar hasta el punto de que tuviera que hacer el amor con ella. Quería que se enamorara de ella, y eso era muy diferente. Una montaña imposible de escalar. ¿No le había dicho él que no creía en el amor? Decidió darse un buen baño de espuma en vez de su habitual ducha. Pero no. sirvió para relajarla y, cuando salió del baño, lo hizo resignada a pasar una noche de nsomnio.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantó, se encontró en el salón con una nota de él que decía:

Kag, haz la maleta para una semana. Mandaré a alguien que la recoja el miércoles para que la envíe a mi casa en Londres, en Belgravia. Te llamaré pronto. ¡Ni siquiera había esperado para darle los buenos días! Estaba claro que el interés de Inuyasha por ella no iba más allá de tener una esposa tranquila y cómoda que le espantara a las demás mujeres.  
La mirada que había visto en sus ojos la noche anterior no había sido de apreciación, sino de sorpresa de que ella llevara algo que le sentaba bien. Confundida, llamó a Sango y le contó todo, solo para que su amiga le dijera que  
todo estaba yendo muy bien. Pero sabía que no debía haberle hecho caso, ¡el eterno optimismo de Sango rayaba en la locura!. Debería haber salido de ese lío cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, no debería haberse permitido a sí misma tener esperanzas, ya que la esperanza no la llevaba a ninguna parte, solo la había llevado a que un hombre que no quería tener sexo con ella le advirtiera de ello.

Y el caso era que ella tampoco quería sexo. Bueno, sí, por supuesto que sí. Con él. Él era el único hombre que la había hecho sentirse así. Pero no sexo sin amor, porque eso no significaría nada. Si él no la amaba...  
Y no la amaba.

* * *

**bueno un capitulo mas, nos leemos bye .**


	6. Chapter 6

**_los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son creacion de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia tampoco me pertenece solo la adapto a inuyasha (no hay fines de lucro en esta historia):D_**

* * *

Hola bueno la verdad es que no me he sentido muy entusiasmada por subir mas capitulos ya que no hay casi reviews entonces no se si les gusta o no asi que ya no voy a subir capitulos tan seguidos, los subire cada vez que sus reviews me den animos... asi que ya saben el proximo capitulo depende de ustedes :)

* * *

**§:§:§:§:Capitulo 5 §:§:§:§:§:**

Kagome durmió hasta las diez, en parte porque no había conseguido dormirse hasta el amanecer, y en parte porque no quería tener que ver a Inuyasha. Confiando en que él ya se hubiera marchado al trabajo, se puso una bata sobre el camisón de algodón y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café.

—Buenos días, señora —dijo la señora Urasue sonriendo— Le prepararé el desayuno inmediatamente. El señor Inuyasha está en el despacho, ¿quiere que lo avise?

a Kagome se le cayó el corazón a los pies. Así que él no había ido a trabajar y la señora Urasue se creía que ella había dormido hasta tan tarde por los efectos de una noche de pasión. Ahora iba a tener que verlo y ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse incómoda.  
Logró sonreír. La noche anterior le había dicho a Inuyasha que era mejor que evitaran las especulaciones y cotilleos haciéndose pasar por una pareja de felices recién casados, pero esa mañana se sentía avergonzada de sí misma. Si seguían así, estarían viviendo una mentira y eso no le gustaba. No, más que eso, lo odiaba. Se estremeció y pensó que iba a tener que ser completamente sincera con él.  
Bueno, no completamente sincera. No podía decirle lo que realmente sentía por él, sería humillante para ella y vergonzoso para él. Pero podía decirle que tenía razón. La forma en que llevaran su matrimonio no era asunto de nadie salvo de ellos mismos. No tenían que disimular porque no importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Eso era una completa contradicción a lo que ella había dicho la noche anterior. Pero entonces no había sido ella misma, ¿no? Había sido una muñeca tonta, pintada y perfumada, fuera de su carácter por lo que le había dicho Sango y por su misterioso descenso a las profundidades de la estupidez.

Esa mañana era de nuevo ella misma. Una mujer muy normal, con suficiente cerebro como para reconocer lo estúpida que había sido y bastante carácter como para seguir con la vida que él la había convencido que aceptara.  
Podía soportar ser la esposa de un hombre al que siempre había adorado, el único hombre con el que siempre había querido hacer el amor. Por supuesto que podía. Tenía que hacerlo porque no tenía otra opción.  
Pero cuando abrió la puerta del despacho y lo vio, ya no estuvo tan segura. Él parecía tan tremendamente masculino como siempre. Llevaba un magnífico traje oscuro hecho a medida y su potente presencia la hizo estremecerse.

Inuyasha terminó la llamada que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia ella.

— Buenos días, Kag — dijo sonriendo — Hoy también tendré que estar hasta tarde en la oficina, pero he conseguido un par de entradas para el Haymarket esta noche. Podemos salir a cenar. ¿Desayunamos?

—La señora Urasue me ha dicho que lo va a preparar. No deberías haberme esperado. Me he quedado dormida.

Se dirigieron a la sala donde iban a desayunar y ella pensó que, de alguna manera, tenía que volver a la normalidad, soportar el efecto que él siempre había tenido sobre ella. Se dijo a sí misma que ya lo había hecho anteriormente y que lo podía volver a hacer.

— Podías haber desayunado hace ya horas — dijo.

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de desayunar con mi nueva esposa? No lo creo. ¿Qué pensaría la señora Urasue?

Entonces entró el ama de llaves llevando el desayuno en un carrito.

— ¿Estarán los dos para el almuerzo? —les preguntó alegremente. Inuyasha agitó la cabeza.

— Me temo que almorzaré en el trabajo. ¿Y tú, querida?

Kagome se ruborizó. Que él la llamara querida era llevar las cosas demasiado lejos. No lo decía en serio y era innecesario. Iba a tener que decirle que había cambiado de opinión acerca de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

— Yo también almorzaré fuera, señora Urasue. Iré de compras.

— Y tampoco vendremos a cenar — dijo Inuyasha — Voy a llevar a mi esposa al teatro, así que le sugiero que se tome las cosas con calma. Y ahora ya puede marcharse, ya nos servimos nosotros.

Urasue se mordió el labio cuando vio el evidente placer de la señora Urasue. ¿Sabía él lo fácilmente que podía encantar a cualquier mujer, sin importar su edad o estado civil? ¿Usaría eso como un arma para conseguir lo que quería?  
Como fuera, esa mañana él volvió a la normalidad. Educado, amable, pero definitivamente lejano. Muy diferente del hombre evidentemente incómodo de la noche anterior.

— Kag, con respecto a lo que te dije anoche... —dijo él en un momento dado.

— ¿Sí?

— Estaba equivocado al decirte lo que debes o no debes ponerte. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.

Aquello era lo último que ella se había esperado oír y se ruborizó.

— No tiene importancia.

— Sí que la tiene — afirmó él mientras untaba mantequilla en una tostada — Por lo que yo sabía, nunca habías prestado mucha atención a tu aspecto y simplemente te limitabas a ponerte lo primero que encontrabas en el armario por la mañana, té hacías un moño y empezabas así el día. Yo no te puedo decir lo que debes o no debes ponerte, Kag. Tienes todo el derecho a mostrarte como la mujer hermosa e impresionantemente sexy que eres, así que olvida lo que te dije anoche y olvida lo que crees que es mi reputación. Yo no tengo ansias incontrolables por arrojarme sobre cualquier mujer hermosa que se me pone por delante. Estás muy a salvo de cualquier atención no  
deseada.

—¡Oh!

Por un momento a ella no se le ocurrió ninguna otra respuesta. Su cerebro estaba girando demasiado aprisa.  
Hermosa, impresionante, sexy... Esas palabras no paraban de darle vueltas en la mente. ¿De verdad que él pensaba eso? Pero a salvo de atenciones no deseadas. ¿Lo que le estaba diciendo era que podía tomarla o dejarla? ¿Pero si ella le decía que sus atenciones sí que eran deseadas...?

— ¡Oh! —repitió.

Se tomó su café, respiró profundamente y añadió:

— Mira, la ropa de diseño no es mi estilo. Sinceramente, no me importa demasiado lo que me pongo. Cuando Sango me dijo que tenía que arreglarme, al principio me negué. Pero cuando decidí hacerlo, me pregunté si sería posible... Estar presentable. No bonita, ya que sé que nunca lo podré ser. Pero más femenina. Eso era algo a lo que había renunciado, ya ves.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —dijo él mirándola cariñosamente.

— Desde que era una niña fea que desesperaba a mi madre por serlo. Ella hubiera querido una hija bonita y me tuvo a mí en su lugar. Luego nació Shippo, que era un niño precioso, con ojos verdes y unos preciosos hoyuelos. Me puedo imaginar el suspiro de alivio de ella cuando se rindió conmigo y le dedicó a él toda su atención. Cuando se marchó, yo supe que, en parte, era por mi culpa. Si yo hubiera sido bonita, como el hijo que había perdido, ella me habría amado y se habría quedado con nosotros. Ya ves, después de la muerte de Shippo no pudo soportar tenerme cerca. Cuando Sango me presiono para que cambiara de imagen, pensé que, tal vez, pudiera demostrar que mi madre se equivocaba, demostrarme que yo no era la chica fea sin esperanza que me había hecho creer que era.

—Tú nunca has sido fea — dijo Inuyasha — Eres preciosa. Y es precisamente por eso por lo que...

—Crees que debería seguir vistiendo así.

—Exactamente.

El corazón se le aceleró a Inuyasha con una emoción inesperadamente fuerte. Si la madre de Kagome siguiera viva, le diría exactamente lo que pensaba de ella. Había matado la confianza en sí misma de su hija como mujer. La crueldad de algunos padres hacia sus hijos era increíble, aunque bastante habitual, como él sabía muy bien.  
Se levantó y se acercó a ella.

— Ahora he de marcharme. Estáte lista a las siete.

Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y añadió con la voz más cariñosa que ella le había oído nunca:

—Termina tu desayuno, Kag.

Y diez minutos más tarde ella seguía allí, tocándose la zona donde él la había besado con las puntas de los dedos. Nunca antes la había besado. No había sido un beso real, por supuesto, pero tampoco había sido de cara a la galería. Afecto. Eso era un principió, ¿no?. No había podido decirle que la noche anterior había estado equivocada, que no tenían que hacer que su matrimonio fuera lo que no los demás. Esa noche. Se lo diría esa noche.  
Mientras tanto, tenía cosas que hacer. No quería que él la encontrara demasiado sexy, o demasiado evidente. El afecto era una base mucho más sólida para lo que quería construir.

Kagome se maquilló siguiendo cuidadosamente las instrucciones que le habían dado. Suponía que, algún día, lo haría con toda naturalidad... ¡Siempre y cuando viviera tanto tiempo! Se había pasado el día de compras, lo que le había resultado una pesadilla pero, por lo menos ahora tenía cosas que no eran tan provocativas como las que había comprado con Sango. A pesar del cambio de opinión de Inuyasha, vestiría como se sintiera cómoda. Llevarlo a pensar cosas lujuriosas, aunque él había dicho que no reaccionaría, no entraba en sus propósitos. Si su relación se iba a desarrollar, tendría que hacerlo sobre algo más que los instintos animales.  
Se miró al espejo y se preguntó a quién estaba engañando. Por supuesto que él no se iba a enamorar de ella.  
Muy bien, había admitido que la encontraba sexy cuando iba vestida provocativamente. ¿Y qué? Esa misma mañana le había dicho que lo podía soportar. Por lo que ella sabía, Inuyasha había salido siempre con mujeres mucho más  
atractivas y provocativas que ella y no se había enamorado de ninguna de ellas.  
Salvo Kikyo, por supuesto. Estaba claro que debía haberla amado y ella le había hecho mucho daño.  
¿Así que por qué debía Inuyasha olvidarse de todo lo que Kikyo había significado para él y enamorarse ahora de ella?  
Eso estaba fuera de toda lógica y se haría un favor a sí misma si dejaba de pensar incluso en la posibilidad. Por lo menos, con lo que se iba a poner, él no la encontraría ni remotamente sexy. Un traje de chaqueta gris. Le sentaba bien, pero no le marcaba nada. Todo lo que se había comprado era gris, a excepción de un par de zapatos color beige. Nada revelador.  
Se cepilló el cabello y ya estaba lista. Incluso se dejó puestas las gafas de leer porque la hacían parecer más intelectual.

— ¿De verdad que tienes que llevar las gafas? — le preguntó Inuyasha mientras evitaba que se diera de bruces con una mujer gorda con un abrigo de piel de imitación.

— Por supuesto. Tengo toda la intención de leer el programa.

— Pero no vas a ver el escenario. No vas a ver nada.

— Puedes soltarme — dijo ella cuando el calor del contacto de su mano le produjo escalofríos — No me voy a caer.

— Teniendo en cuenta esos zapatos, no estoy seguro — dijo él refiriéndose a los tacones.

—Será mejor que encontremos nuestros asientos.

Hacía tiempo que no iba al teatro y la verdad era que le apetecía. ¿O lo que le apetecía era estar un largo rato sentada cerca de James? No había querido quitarse las gafas, pero se las había colocado en la punta de la nariz para poder ver la obra por encima de ellas. Inuyasha dejó de ver la obra para fijarse en el perfil de ella. Su evidente intento de ocultar la atracción de su tremendamente femenino cuerpo que acababa de descubrir, le divertía. Y hacía que su corazón se llenara de un cariño elemental que nunca antes había experimentado.

Kagome había aceptado su advertencia sin rechistar, a pesar de lo que él mismo le había dicho esa mañana. ¿Tendría miedo de él? ¿Es que no sabía que nunca haría nada que le pudiera hacer daño?  
Maldijo en silencio su falta de control de la noche anterior. Una falta de control que lo avergonzaba de más de una manera. Él, que se preciaba de su habilidad para controlar todos los aspectos de su vida, lo había perdido.  
No sabía qué era lo que le había ocurrido. Habían pasado escasamente seis semanas desde que había roto su compromiso con Kikyo y supuestamente había renunciado a las mujeres y a las complicaciones del sexo para toda la vida.  
Esa noche, mientras permanecía despierto en la cama, había pensado en ello y había llegado a la conclusión de que estaría mal, que sería un crimen, obligarla a ella a que no viviera su potencial como mujer hermosa y deseable.  
El que ella no había hecho caso de sus instrucciones era evidente. Iba a tener que convencerla de que no tenía nada que temer por su parte.  
Pero si la podía convencer para que dejara a un lado esas ropas que se había comprado ahora y que volviera a las provocativas, entonces sería inevitable que atrajera a algún hombre que la apartara de él. Y ella se marcharía. Con toda seguridad. Se daría cuenta de todo su potencial femenino y eso la haría querer lo que nunca antes había querido. Acostarse con un hombre.  
La rabia se apoderó de Inuyasha de tal manera que, antes de que el telón cayera definitivamente, ya estaban los dos fuera del teatro, respirando el frío aire de la noche.  
Había pensado que podría soportar esa atracción sexual que sentía hacia ella. Pero no, no podía. Así que lo que podía hacer era seducirla él mismo, antes de que otro hombre le quitara a su esposa.  
¿Pero sería eso una traición para ella? ¿Para la Kagome esencial?  
La tomó del brazo y le dijo:

— El restaurante está a cinco minutos de aquí andando, así que empecemos a movemos.

— Inuyasha...

Kagome se daba cuenta de que algo lo había hecho enfadarse. ¿Se habría cansado ya del juego?

— Podemos irnos a casa — añadió mientras caminaban — No es necesario que cenemos fuera. Tenías razón, no tenemos que simular nada. Lo que suceda o no en nuestro matrimonio es asunto nuestro, de nadie más.

— Ya estamos llegando — dijo él.

Cuando entraron en el restaurante, Inuyasha hizo un gran esfuerzo para relajarse y le dedicó una sonrisa. Parecía preocupada y no quería que se preocupara por nada. La tomó de la mano y dijo:

— Vamos a cenar, estoy hambriento.

Hambriento de ella. ¿Pero sentiría lo mismo Kagome por él?

Los llevaron a la mesa que él había reservado. Estaba apartada de las demás y era el escenario perfecto para una cena romántica. El champán ya estaba en la mesa, dentro de su corespondiente cubo con hielo. Kagome pensó que, si bebía algo de alcohol se pondría tonta y no se lo podía permitir.  
De alguna manera, tenía que convencerlo de que todo aquello no era necesario. Lo que le había dicho la noche anterior era una tontería, no lo había pensado bien. Hacer como si fueran una pareja de enamorados cenando a la luz de las velas iba a ser una agonía por lo mucho que ella deseaba que fuera de verdad.  
Mientras el champán era descorchado, Kagome miró la carta y pidió lo primero que vio.

Inuyasha le pasó una copa llena y le dijo:

— Relájate, Kagome.

— Lo intentaré.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, ella se aclaró la garganta y le dijo:

— No es necesario que lleves a cabo esta charada. Seguro que odias tener que hacerlo. Tú tenías razón y yo estaba equivocada. No tenemos que disimular nada.

— No estoy disimulando. Me lo estoy pasando bien. Y quiero que tú también te lo pases bien. Disfruta de la experiencia de salir con tu marido.

— La verdad es que me siento un poco fuera de lugar...

— Shhh — dijo él poniéndole un dedo en los labios— Tú puedes encajar en cualquier sitio que quieras. Y no es necesario que ninguno de los dos nos dediquemos a poner reglas duras y precipitadas. Es mejor que veamos nuestra relación como un viaje de descubrimiento, de relax, un viaje que ya veremos a dónde nos lleva.  
Entonces una voz femenina y un perfume casi sofocante los interrumpió.

— Querido, te he visto en el teatro y supuse que luego vendrías aquí. Es lo que hacíamos siempre. Haymarket era uno de nuestros lugares especiales. Había oído el rumor de que te habías casado, así que tenía que averiguar si era verdad. Ah, hola, Kagome, nos volvemos a ver. ¡Vaya! Te has cortado el cabello.

Kagome se sintió mal. Estaba segura de que se había puesto verde y quiso que la tierra se la tragara. Al final, vestirse modestamente le había salido mal. Inuyasha podría compararlas a las dos y se sentiría tan mal como se sentía ella.  
Solo se había encontrado con Kikyo Yoshida una vez anteriormente, cuando Inuyasha la había llevado a Berrington para presentarla como su novia y les había caído muy mal tanto a su padre como a ella.  
Pero era una mujer alta, elegante y tremendamente hermosa y voluptuosa, así que entendía muy bien por qué Inuyasha había querido que fuera su esposa.  
Pero ella lo había dejado y Inuyasha se había casado de rebote con lo que a ella le parecía un pobre segundo plato.  
Inuyasha se había puesto en pie por cortesía y Kikyo estaba junto a él. ¿Demasiado cerca? Y él estaba dolido. Inuyasha nunca mostraba demasiado sus sentimientos, pero ahora su rostro mostraba un evidente dolor.  
Kagome deseó abofetear a esa mujer. Con ganas. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo en paz?

— ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? ¿O es que te gusta quedarte de pie para que los demás no puedan comer? —le preguntó Kagome con una falta de educación que no era nada propia en ella.

—¿Qué?

Kikyo la miró completamente sorprendida.

— ¡Cielo santo, no! Yo vengo con mi gente. Luego le acarició la rígida mejilla a Inuyasha y añadió:

— Solo he venido a daros mi enhorabuena. Ciao, querido. Sean felices. ¡Si pueden!

* * *

dejen sus RW...


	7. Chapter 7

**_los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son creacion de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia tampoco me pertenece solo la adapto a inuyasha (no hay fines de lucro en esta historia):D_**

* * *

**Tsukimi in wonderland:** aqui otro capitulo para que calmes un poquito tus ansias...si nuestra kag no se demuestra debil ante esa zor.. huy perdon... ante esa mujer hahaha XD  
**andreb1401:** no soy maluca hahha aqui otro capi... XD  
**azucenas45:** si que cosas no haha,, y claro la intriga es la parte emocionante de las historias...saludos :D  
** :** gracias por esperar las actualizaciones y no te preocupes no voy a dejar de actualizar...  
**ikari yama:** hahaha ok picante (encuenta)  
**Minako:** otro capi espero te guste  
**yuli**: ojala te guste este capitulo y espera el proximo de seguro que te encanta  
**elvi:** si tenia que hacer algo para amargarle un poco la vida a kagome  
**MayReyes:** ok espero te guste el capi y si te gusta te encantara el procimo  
**Monica v**: ho per amore di Dio, no pretendo chantajearte (masomenos XD) hahaha pero gracias por el rw  
**Pauly:** otro capi espero te guste  
**Guest :** gracias por el rw espero te guste el capi  
**Nfirefly:** hahaha si se que muchas deseamos lo mismo para kikyo (matarla)

** gracias por sus reviews espero les guste el capitulo e insisto el proximo creo que les va a encantaaar...**

* * *

**§:§:§:§:Capitulo 6 §:§:§:§:§:**

El resto de la velada fue un fracaso. Apenas comieron y el champán lo dejaron casi sin tocar. Ambos estaban muy incómodos. Cuando terminaron, él dijo que llamaría un taxi.  
Inuyasha no dejaba de preguntarse qué había pasado. Desde pequeño había aprendido que las emociones lo hacían ser vulnerable, que eran contraproducentes. Entonces ¿por qué desde la interrupción de Kikyo sentía lo que era la emoción más primaria? Era la ira. ¿Porque Kikyo les había fastidiado la velada? ¿Porque esa maldita mujer le había clavado las garras a Kagome y le había hecho daño? Si unía eso a la necesidad de protegerla de cualquier cosa que la pudiera dañar, se encontraba con algo que iba a tener que pensar.  
Se dio cuenta del alivio de ella cuando salieron.

— Mañana voy a tener que irme a Jerez. Por lo del nuevo hotel, ¿recuerdas?

Eso le daría el tiempo y el espacio necesarios para pensar, decidir si Kagome y él tenían un futuro juntos. La irrupción de Kikyo, las inesperadas emociones que había despertado, lo habían puesto todo cabeza abajo.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó ella tratando de no parecer demasiado aliviada.

Realmente necesitaba algo de tiempo lejos de él para controlar sus sentimientos. Antes de la llegada de Kikyo le había parecido que él le estaba sugiriendo que, quizás algún día, su matrimonio podía terminar siendo de verdad, que había aprendido a amarla.  
Había hablado de un viaje de descubrimiento. Y eso los podía llevar a cualquier parte.  
Pero se había equivocado. Nada más ver a su ex novia, había cambiado. A partir de ahí, ni siquiera podía disimular y hacer como si disfrutara de su compañía.

—No lo sé. Te mantendré informada, por supuesto. Y, si de verdad no quieres volver a trabajar todavía, podrías pasar el tiempo ayudando a tu padre con la mudanza.  
¡Eso podía ser dentro de varias semanas! Kagome abrió los ojos empavorecida.  
¿Pensaba él estar fuera todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque después de volver a ver a Kikyo no podía soportar estar junto a ella? ¿Se estaría dando cuenta ahora del error que había cometido? ¿Estaría pensando volver con Kikyo?  
A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha ya se había marchado cuando ella se despertó. La casa estaba vacía sin él. Kagome pensó llamar a la agencia para la que trabajaba y preguntarles si tenían algo para ella, pero sabía que no se iba a poder concentrar en el trabajo, así que decidió seguir el consejo de Inuyasha y llamó a su padre.  
Todo estaba yendo más rápidamente de lo que se habían imaginado. No hacía ni dos días que habían puesto a la venta la casa de Sussex y ya tenían una oferta en firme y habían dado una fianza por el apartamento de Londres, así que no tardarían mucho en mudarse. Su padre le dijo que le agradecería mucho su ayuda. Por eso, pocos días después estaban los tres, su padre, ella y la señora Kaede, a partir de entonces, preparando la mudanza.  
Eso la ayudaría a quitarse de la cabeza la prolongada ausencia de Inuyasha y sus posibles razones para ella.

— Si Inuyasha sabía que se iba a tener que pasar tanto tiempo en España — Le dijo su padre — debería haberte llevado con él. Así te compensaría de alguna manera por la luna de miel que no habéis tenido.

— No he querido ir —respondió ella rápidamente.

No era mentira. Si él se lo hubiera ofrecido, no habría aceptado. Necesitaba tiempo para asilimar que nunca ocuparía el lugar de Kikyo en el corazón de él y para decidir si tenía la suficiente firmeza como para seguir con ese matrimonio.  
Estaban sentados en la cocina de la vieja casa de Sussex, rodeados de cajas, ya que se iban a mudar al día siguiente y Kaede quitó una cacerola del fuego y dijo:

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Donde mejor se está en esta época del año es en casa, a no ser que te vayas al sol, al otro lado del mundo — dijo dejando claro que no conocía Cádiz — Ginta, Creo que ya es hora, ¿no te parece?

— ¿Qué? Oh, sí, por supuesto. Kagome, Kaede y yo tenemos que contarte algo...

— Que os vais a casar. ¡Enhorabuena! —exclamó ella sonriendo—. ¿Cuándo?

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Bueno, las mujeres tenemos olfato para estas cosas, ¿no es así Kagome? —dijo Kaede — Hemos decidido que en abril. Iremos a París en primavera para la luna de miel. No está demasiado lejos y los dos queremos verlo. ¿Puedes abrir tú el vino, Ginta, mientras yo limpio los cacharros? — Entonces sonó el teléfono.

— Yo contesto — dijo Kagome — Seguramente serán los de la mudanza para confirmar la hora de llegada.

Pero era Inuyasha. La había llamado todas las semanas y la última vez había sido hacía solo dos días. Cuando volvió a la mesa poco después, el corazón le latía fuertemente.

— Era Inuyasha. Volverá a casa dentro de seis días y luego nos iremos a las Barbados para quedarnos un mes allí. Al parecer, ha alquilado una casa en una de las islas pequeñas.

No le había dicho por qué ni lo que tenía en mente. Solo le había preguntado si tenía el pasaporte y le había dicho que se comprara ropa adecuada.  
¿Por qué, después de estar semanas separados, se le ocurría ahora pasar todo un mes de su ocupada vida con ella? A lo mejor lo que quería era tenerla lejos de cualquiera que los conociera para decirle que ya estaba harto de ese matrimonio de conveniencia y que había sido un error. Era lo único que se le ocurría que pudiera tener sentido..  
Eso la deprimió profundamente.

**§:§:§:§:§:**

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados, pero la preocupación que se leía en la voz de él y el contacto de sus dedos en el rostro cuando le apartó un mechón de cabello del mismo, la hizo despertarse por completo, ser consciente de que había hecho la tonta.  
Abrió los ojos lentamente. La gran cama doble era cómoda, estaba cubierta por una colcha de algodón y la habitación se mantenía fresca y en penumbra, dejando fuera el fuerte sol del Caribe.  
Kikyo no se habría puesto así de mal por el vuelo ni por el trayecto en helicóptero hasta la isla. No se habría transformado en una ruina sudorosa apenas capaz de mantenerse en pie.

— Inuyasha — balbuceo — ¿Es ya de mañana? — Él sonrió.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? Llevas horas durmiendo.

¿Que cómo se sentía? Kagome se sentó en la cama y fue entonces cuando vio o más bien sintió por la intensa mirada de él, que estaba desnuda y con los senos al aire.  
Se ruborizó y tiró de las sábanas para taparse. La mirada de él había sido como un contacto físico. Sus senos se habían endurecido y todo su cuerpo vibraba de necesidad.  
Iba a tener que controlar de alguna manera lo mucho que lo necesitaba, que lo deseaba. Estaba segura de que su matrimonio no iba a ir a ninguna parte, que se iba a acabar.

— ¿Me acostaste tú? — Le preguntó.

— No. Lo hizo Kanna. Pensé que era lo mejor.

La brusquedad de su tono de voz la hizo estremecerse. Dadas las circunstancias de ese matrimonio él no querría ningún contacto físico con ella.

— ¿Y quién es Kanna?

— Ella y su marido Byakuya son los que se ocupan de todo aquí. Vienen con todo lo demás, que es nuestro durante todo el mes. Te traerá pronto el desayuno. Después de que hayas comido, te podrás duchar y vestir. Ponte algo ligero, hace calor. Pasaremos el día tranquilamente para que tengas tiempo de recuperarte.  
Cuando él salió de la habitación, decidió no hacerle caso y se levantó de la cama. Las piernas le temblaban un poco, pero logró llegar al cuarto de baño. Después de ducharse y cepillarse los dientes se sintió mucho mejor. Cuando salió del baño vio que le habían dejado una bandeja junto a la ventana. El rico aroma del café le llenó los sentidos, pero no hizo caso y se vistió antes, con una falda azul de algodón y una camiseta blanca. Luego se tomó el café mirando por la ventana la hierba verde esmeralda que se extendía casi hasta un mar aparentemente igual de verde.  
Luego cerró las cortinas. No se iba a dejar seducir por el paraíso. Teñía que ser dura para poder soportar lo que él le fuera a decir.  
Aún con el estómago revuelto, comió solo la fruta que había en la bandeja y luego se puso los zapatos de lona. Kanna debía haberle deshecho la maleta cuando llegaron esa noche. Todas sus cosas estaban colgadas en el armario y la ropa interior en los cajones. Y la de él. Kanna no debía saber que dormían en habitaciones separadas, por duda Inuyasha se llevaría sus cosas discretamente más adelante.  
Decidida a conocer cuanto antes lo que él le tuviera que decir, salió de la habitación para buscarlo, pero se encontró antes con Kanna.  
Era una mujer pequeña de unos cuarenta años, piel palida, unos rasgos aristocráticos y unos ojos oscuros y brillantes. Parecía muy eficiente e imperturbable.  
Le dijo con un acento levemente español:

— Espero que se le hayan pasado ya los efectos del vuelo. Sé lo muy desorientadores que pueden ser estos viajes.  
Su sonrisa era amigable, a Kagome le cayó bien y se sintió un poco más relajada.

— Me encuentro perfectamente bien, gracias. Estoy buscando a mi marido. ¿Lo ha visto?

—La está esperando en la terraza, junto a la piscina, le mostraré el camino.  
La acompañó por un gran salón muy aireado y lleno de luz, con unos grandes ventanales que dejaban pasar la brisa marina.

—Es mejor que use la piscina hasta que aprenda a manejarse bien en las playas. Algunas tienen arrecifes que las protegen del mar abierto y los tiburones y otras no. Byakuya se lo contará todo.

— ¡Prefiero la piscina!

—Les llevaré café y unos zumos dentro de un momento, ¿quiere?

Inuyasha la estaba esperando indolentemente tumbado en una hamaca. Al parecer acababa de darse un baño, ya que aún estaba húmedo y llevaba solo el bañador. ¿Cómo iba a ella a lograr mantener fría la cabeza para poder hablar racionalmente de su futuro con un hombre como ese?

—Kagome...

La voz de Kanna debía haberle advertido de su presencia, ya que Inuyasha se sentó y la miró.

— Tienes mucho mejor aspecto — dijo sin sonreír.  
Así que él estaba encontrando difícil la situación, al parecer. Lo mejor que ella podía hacer era actuar si no le importara el que hubiera cambiado de opinión.

— No te quedes ahí — ñadió él logrando sonreír— . Siéntate aquí, a la sombra.  
Al decirlo, le señaló otra de las hamacas, que estaba completamente a la sobra de un gran parasol.

—No quiero que te vayas a quemar.

Kagome pensó que no había peligro de eso. Al contrario que él, iba púdicamente tapada. Pero el agua de la piscina parecía fresca y tentadora. Él estaba claro que ya se había bañado y, si las cosas fueran diferentes, ella se volvería a su habitación, se pondría el bañador y lo haría también. Pero las cosas no eran diferentes y no se podía quedar allí de pie para siempre, así que se sentó donde él le decía.

— Tengo que hablar contigo — dijo él entonces.

Kagome pensó que ya había llegado el momento de la verdad y deseó salir corriendo. No quería oír aquello. Casi gimió aliviada cuando apareció Kanna con el café y los zumos.  
Aunque eso solo fue una breve tregua, por mucho que ella trató de alargarla hablando con la mujer, pero cuando se hubo marchado, no tuvo más remedio que armarse de valor y decirle a Inuyasha:

— Tenías algo que decirme.

— Y lo tengo — respondió él secamente.

— ¿Y bien?

Inuyasha estaba sentado, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y los ojos fijos en ella.

— No me resulta fácil decirte esto. Antes de casarnos, hicimos un trato. Pero he de decirte, Kagome, que me resulta imposible atenerme a él.

Kagome notó cómo la sangre le desaparecía del rostro y cerró los ojos. Se sintió mal. ¿No era eso lo que se había imaginado que sucedería? ¿No se había dicho a sí misma que se lo pondría todo lo fácil que pudiera?

— Entiendo.

— No, no creo que lo entiendas — dijo él más suavemente ahora— Entonces veía nuestro matrimonio como un oasis de paz y con el que la empresa quedaría a salvo. Nuestras vidas correrían tranquilamente por sendas paralelas, sin ningún punto de encuentro en el sentido físico. Sin nada de sexo que lo enturbiara todo. Tú accediste a eso y, probablemente, aún sigas queriendo que sea así. Me imagino que sí. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Ella no tenía ni idea de a dónde quería ir a parar y, en cualquier caso, era incapaz de responder, así que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta. Oh, sí que podía haber seguido con ese matrimonio de conveniencia, engañándose a sí misma diciéndose que podía contentarse con eso. ¿Pero cómo le podía decir que lo deseaba a él de todas las formas posibles y con cada átomo de su ser?

— Sé que tengo razón — continuó él — Cuando te advertí de las probables consecuencias si continuabas vistiéndote provocativamente, ya era tarde. Pero tengo que ser sincero contigo, los dos nos lo merecemos. Kag, te deseo. Si te pusieras un saco viejo por encima de la cabeza, aún seguiría queriendo acostarme contigo. No puedo vivir así, deseando hacer el amor contigo y teniendo que atenerme a los términos de nuestro acuerdo. Y me imagino que tampoco sería cómodo para ti. Así que, o bien hacemos que este matrimonio sea de verdad o acabamos con él. Tú decides. No tienes que apresurarte. Nos quedan cuatro semanas de estar aquí, tiempo te voy a presionar en absoluto, lo que suceda será por completo por decisión tuya.

Por un momento Inuyasha pareció sorprendentemente vulnerable y luego se levantó.

— Pareces sorprendida. Lo siento, te dejaré en paz para que te lo pienses.

* * *

gracias por leer ya saben si les gusto dejen sus rw...


	8. Chapter 8

****_los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son creacion de Rumiko Takahashi, ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes son mios (no hay fines de lucro en esta historia):D_****

* * *

** Monica v:** si creo que esa expresion es la mas adecuada (oh my god)  
** andreb1401:** me alugro de que te haya gustado hahaha espero te guste este :D... **yuli:** gracias por leer mm ok seducirlo entendido s **etsuna17:** gracias por el rw si un poco sorprendente creo que dejo a kag en blanco por un momento ** :**bueno pues tengo un rw con el nombre ok no importa hahha el caso gracias por tu rw y espero te guste el cap **charming178:** no creo que pueda dejarla, espero te guste este capitulo ** Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura:** hahahaha se que te encantara este ojala te calme las ansias.. bueno solo un poco para no perder el interés XD **elvi:** bueno creo que asi se hace mas emocionante la lectura dejándolo en un punto critico hahaha lo siento soy un poquito mala... **Clara:** Gracias por seguir la historia **Minako:** si quizas, depronto, aunque no lo creo sea un poquito mala pero bueno ni tanto por que aqui traigo el siguiente cap XD **Tsukimi in wonderland:** bueno espero que valga la pena la espera(de hecho no pensaba subirla hasta la proxima semana) aqui esta el capi ...

* * *

**§:§:§:§:§:§: Capitulo 7 §:§:§:§:§:§:**

Kagome lo vio marchar con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho. No daba crédito a sus oídos. Debía haberlo entendido mal. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Cómo podía él querer hacer el amor con ella cuando había compartido cama con la preciosa y sofisticada Kikyo?  
A no ser, por supuesto, que fuera esa precisamente la razón. Quería utilizarla para quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la mujer a la que seguía amando.  
El trato que tenían no le gustaba porque él era un hombre normal y necesitaba el sexo. Lo mismo que ella.  
Se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. Deseaba que él le hiciera el amor, por supuesto que sí. Solo con pensarlo se derretía.  
Pero se lo iba a tener que pensar racionalmente y no dejarse llevar por las emociones.  
Se puso en pie, respiró profundamente y lo siguió.Sabía que él era lo suficientemente íntegro como para responderla claramente a la pregunta de si la estaba utilizando con la intención de quitarse a Kikyo de la cabeza.  
Porque si era así, la cosa no funcionaría. Sabía que no había manera de salir favorecida de la comparación con la fabulosa mujer con la que él casi había llegado a casarse y seguramente la encontrara una pobre compañera de cama. Una virgen inexperta. Sin amor por parte de él, aquello terminaría en un desastre y solo podría empeorarlo todo.  
Si ella seguía los dictados de sus emociones y permitía que hicieran el amor, él se podría sentir atado luego. Atrapado. Inuyasha era un hombre honorable y se sentiría obligado a seguir adelante con el matrimonio.

Hacía mucho calor y la camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo, se apartó el cabello de los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Había unos escalones de piedra que se dirigían al pueblo que habían visto el día anterior desde el helicóptero, pero supuso que él no habría ido hacia allá en bañador.

Hacia la orilla había otros escalones, de madera, que llevaban hasta una cala protegida. Tenía forma de media luna y una arena blanca como la nieve. Se le encogió el estómago cuando vio a Inuyasha nadando bastante adentro. Kanna le había hablado de tiburones y el miedo se apoderó de ella.  
Pero se dijo que era tonta. Él siempre sabía lo que hacía. De todas formas, suspiró aliviada cuando lo vio volverse y nadar hacia la playa. De repente, se le aclararon los pensamientos como el agua transparente que los separaba.

Ya no le importaban las razones que pudiera tener él para que su matrimonio fuera de verdad. Tenía que olvidarse de la ética y todo lo demás. Ella no era un ratón de biblioteca, sino una mujer de sangre caliente e Inuyasha era  
su marido. . Y lo amaba lo bastante para los dos, lo suficiente como para rellenar la falta de amor de él.

Se quitó los zapatos y caminó primero por la arena y luego dentro del agua, hacia donde estaba él. Y cuando el agua le llegó a la cintura, se detuvo, observando sus poderosas brazadas. Una ola mayor que las otras le empapó la camiseta y, con el frío, los pezones se le endurecieron y se apretaron contra la tela. Entonces él la vio y se fue acercando poco a poco, casi como si no quisiera que ella interrumpiera su soledad.  
A unos metros de ella, se puso en pie, se apartó el cabello húmedo con una mano y dijo:

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Buena pregunta, pensó ella. ¡Estaba completamente vestida y en el agua! Sonrió.

—Estaba haciendo un gesto simbólico. Encontrarme contigo a medio camino.

—Kag...

Inuyasha empezó a moverse hacia ella y Kagome vio la pregunta que había en sus ojos. Se acercó también a él y le tocó los hombros, notando sus poderosos músculos. La respiración de él era tan agitada como la de ella.

— Bésame — le dijo.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

Pero no hizo nada por tocarla y apretó los puños a los costados. El amor le dio a Kagome el valor que necesitaba, así que le tomó las manos y dijo:

— ¿No se me nota?

Luego tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó a uno de sus pechos. El pezón endurecido le mostró la verdad a Inuyasha. Pero apartó la mano enseguida.

— No era un ultimátum, Kagome. Solo una afirmación. Quiero un matrimonio completo, pero no que accedas a algo que no desees.

— No me lo estás poniendo fácil — murmuró ella — A mí también me gustaría que nuestro matrimonio fuera completo. No lo puedo decir más claro.

Él se tensó y entonces Kagome se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la orilla. Sentía ganas de llorar. Se había imaginado un recibimiento muy distinto cuando fue hacia él. Pero entonces él la atrapó y la hizo volverse repentinamente.  
Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con que la boca de él estaba a milímetros de la suya. Sintió cómo se le entreabrían los labios y el tiempo pareció detenerse hasta que él cruzó esa distancia y la besó. Entonces todo explotó con un ansia y una fuerza que la estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su alma. La ola de placer la hizo fundirse contra su cuerpo, haciéndola que se agarrara desesperadamente a él y, cuando Inuyasha rompió por fin el beso, parecía tan agitado como lo estaba ella y le dijo:

— Creo que será mejor que volvamos a la casa, ¿no te parece?

El beso había sido todo lo que ella había soñado que sería. Y más aún. Pero él no había querido prolongarlo mientras que ella hubiera deseado que durara para siempre. ¿Habría sido demasiado ansiosa? ¿Es que las mujeres sofisticadas besaban de otra forma?

Pero la mirada que él le dirigió cuando le pasó un brazo por la cintura, hizo que las rodillas le temblaran.

— Quiero una intimidad completa cuando por fin haga el amor con tigo una cama suave bajo nosotros y todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Para tocarlo, saborearlo y, finalmente, poseerlo.

Ella nunca habría llegado a la habitación sin su apoyo, ya que sentía los huesos como si fueran de goma.  
La cama estaba recién hecha, habían retirado los restos del desayuno y había flores por todas partes.  
Kagome respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, pero solo logró estremecerse. Inuyasha frunció el ceño, apagó al aire acondicionado y dijo:

— Quítate esa ropa mojada, Kagome . Parece que tienes frío. ¿O es que te has quedado petrificada? No te preocupes, no voy a actuar como un hombre de las cavernas. Iremos muy despacio. Y, si cambias de opinión, solo tienes que decírmelo. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora te sugiero que nos duchemos para quitarnos el salitre antes de  
almorzar.

Entonces se quitó el bañador y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Sin ningún falso pudor, y a Kagome se le secó la boca al verlo. Oyó el ruido del agua de la ducha y deseó tener la confianza como para desnudarse y reunirse con él allí. Apretó los dientes y deseó moverse, pero no pudo y, cuando él volvió, seguía allí, atenazada por el pánico.  
Inuyasha la miró y dejó a un lado la toalla con la que se había estado secando.

— Esto no va a funcionar, ¿verdad Kag? — dijo preocupado—. Cuando nos besamos pensé que sí y que ibas en serio con lo que dijiste, pero ahora, cuando se aproxima el momento clave, parece como si te fueran a ejecutar en la silla eléctrica. Debería haber recordado que tú siempre te has amoldado a los deseos de los demás. A los planes de arreglarte de Sango a este matrimonio y a las bases para él que puse al principio, mi sugerencia de esta mañana de que lo consumáramos...

Mientras hablaba, él rebuscaba en los cajones y, por fin, dejó sobre la cama unos pantalones cortos de algodón.

— Como te dije, no espero que hagas nada que no quieras. Así que olvídalo todo. ¿De acuerdo? Me llevaré mis cosas a otra habitación. Puede que te desee, pero no quiero transformarte en una mártir.

¡Aquello era terrible! A Kagome se le escapó una lágrima y entonces recordó que podía respirar, moverse, incluso hablar. Y podía ser tan sincera con él como Inuyasha lo estaba siendo con ella.  
No le podía contar toda la verdad, que estaba enamorada de él, que llevaba años así. Él no querría que lo hiciera. Pero podía explicarle todo lo demás.

— No te tengo miedo. Ni a ti ni a hacer el amor contigo.

Él le estaba dando la espalda mientras se ponía los pantalones cortos. Se encogió de hombros como si no se creyera lo que le estaba diciendo.

— Si te digo la verdad, solo tengo miedo de decepcionarte — añadió ella — No tengo ninguna experiencia y, comparada con... Con la clase de novias que has tenido en el pasado, no doy la talla.

Ya estaba dicho. Había sacado a la luz sus miedos y esas palabras habían conseguido que, por fin, él le prestara toda su atención. Se desabrochó de nuevo los pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo.  
Luego se volvió y la miró a la cara.

— Kagome, si tu madre siguiera viva tendría que responder de muchas cosas. Tienes que aprender a dejar de rebajarte. Ven aquí.

**§:§:§:§ un poco de lemmon (aviso a las personas que son un poco sensibles con este tema, no es muy explicito o por lo menos eso creo ^.^**(quizas mi mente sea un poquito pervertida para que no crea que no sea muy explicito)**)§:§:§:§**

Eso fue una orden, pero la dijo muy suavemente. Kagome fue y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos antes de que él le desabrochara la falda y la dejara caer al suelo. Luego hizo lo mismo con la camiseta.  
¿Se daba cuenta él de lo erótico que era aquello?

Inuyasha le acaricio los senos por encima del corpiño, Kagome solto un gemido que lo hizo endurecerlo aun mas, busco el broche de su corpiño y en menos de un segundo este estaba tirado en el otro extremo de la habitacion le bajó entonces las bragas. Ella se estaba estremeciendo con todo el cuerpo, se sentía como una bomba a punto de explotar.  
Tuvo que apoyarse en su hombro para no perder el equilibrio cuando él la hizo levantar primero un pie y luego el otro para librarse de las bragas. La piel de él estaba cálida y húmeda.  
Estaban muy cerca y desnudos. Él solo tuvo que mover un poco la cabeza y le rozó el vientre con los labios. La tensión sexual era casi insoportable. Inuyasha se levantó y la hizo acercarse a uno de los espejos de cuerpo entero para que se mirara en él.

— Mírate —dijo — Dime lo que ves. — Como ella fue incapaz de articular palabra, Inuyasha continuó:

— Entonces te lo diré yo. Olvida lo que estás programada para creer. Estás viendo una mujer hermosa. Tus ojos son como lagunas de oro líquido, tienes una boca que suplica ser besada, un cuerpo para morirse, unos senos perfectamente formados, unas caderas lujuriosas...

Mientras hablaba, le iba acariciando las partes de su cuerpo que describía. Kagome se sentía demasiado mareada como para permanecer de pie. La sangre le corría salvaje mente por las venas, reseñándole en la cabeza.  
Dejándose llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que él estaba despertando en su interior, se apoyó contra Inuyasha y él bajo su mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de ella donde enterró sus dedos en el centro de su femineidad haciéndole soltar un gemido ahogado e, instintivamente, separó las piernas, casi desmayándose de deseo cuando esos mismos dedos se hundieron más profundamente entrando y saliendo cada vez mas rápido y no podía dejar de mirar el reflejo de esas manos en el espejo, dándole placer. Entonces él bajó la cabeza y la besó en un lado del cuello.  
Cuando Kagome sintió el miembro excitado y de él contra su trasero, se volvió, levantó las caderas y separó los muslos para acomodarlo como una mujer primitiva dándole la bienvenida a su macho.

—Oh, cielos, Kagome...

Inuyasha la tomó en brazos y la dejó sobre la cama, para cubrirla a besos por todo su cuerpo. Luego se colocó sobre ella y llevo la punta de su miembro a la entrada mojada y caliente de ella se fue deslizando suavemente en el interior del paraiso, le susurraba palabras que kagome no podía entender con claridad debido a la excitación del momento. La culminación llegó rápidamente para ambos y fue más de lo que ella nunca hubiera pensado que fuera posible. No hubo dolor, ni el más mínimo, solo éxtasis, un vuelo hasta las estrellas y un destello del paraíso. Para ella esa primera vez sería algo que siempre recordaría, pensó cuando le acariciaba la espalda y él se desplomaba en la cama a su lado.

— Eres Fantástica — susurró Inuyasha — ¿Cómo siquiera se te paso por la mente que me ibas a decepcionar cuando eres una mujer tan hermosa, tan sexy?

Kagome murmuró alguna incoherencia y se apretó más contra él. Nunca en toda su vida había sido más feliz, se había sentido más satisfecha. Y eso la hizo pensar en el que no habían tomado precauciones ¿ será que había cambiado de opinión acerca de tener hijos?

— Inuyasha. No hemos tomado precauciones.

Él tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo. Luego se sentó repentinamente en la cama.

— ¡No! No pienses en eso.

Luego la miró por encima del hombro con una expresión extraña y añadió:

— Me has hecho perder el control y, créeme, ha sido la primera vez que me pasa. — Luego sonrió picaramente. —Te puedes tomar eso como un cumplido que debería aumentar tu confianza en ti misma. Eres mucho, Kag. ¿Lo sabías? Has destruido mis intenciones de llevar a cabo lentamente tu iniciación, de hacer que fuera inolvidable.

Ella le acarició una mano.

— Y lo ha sido. Además, tenemos todo un mes para hacerlo todo lo lentamente que queramos.

— Corrección. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas. Kag, a partir de ahora tomaré precauciones. Pero ahora, ¿es un momento seguro para ti? ¿O deberíamos hacer algo al respecto?

Inuyasha sonrió ante la completa falta de comprensión de ella y la abrazó.

—Esta isla puede que esté un poco apartada, pero no completamente fuera de los tiempos modernos. Hay una farmacia, así que podemos conseguir una pildora del día después.

— No —dijo ella tensándose.

Su sugerencia podía ser práctica, pero nada romántica. Y ella estaba dispuesta a mantener el romance en un puesto muy elevado de su lista de prioridades. Además, no se iba a quedar embarazada por haber hecho el amor solo una vez sin precauciones.

— No, no es necesario — dijo convencida — Estoy completamente a salvo. — O por lo menos, eso creía.

— Si tú lo dices, querida, a mí me basta. Ahora supongo que deberíamos ducharnos y vestirnos, si no vamos a hacer que Kanna nos esté esperando para servir el almuerzo. Aunque la verdad es que ahora mismo, comer es lo último que tengo en mente. ¿Vienes?

—Ahora mismo.

Ella tampoco tenía hambre de comida. Pero como habían dicho que almorzarían a la una, sería imperdonable si no aparecieran. Lo siguió al cuarto de baño sintiéndose un poco triste por la perspectiva de no tener nunca un hijo de él. Pero estaba muy claro que Inuyasha no quería saber nada de tener familia. Y, si tenía que elegir entre tenerlo a  
él por marido o un montón de hijos con otro hombre, lo preferiría a él. Siempre.

* * *

ya saben comenten que les pareció... baci...


	9. Chapter 9

**_los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces son creacion de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia tampoco me pertenece solo la adapto a inuyasha (no hay fines de lucro en esta historia):D_**

* * *

**§:§:§:§:§:§: Capitulo 8 §:§:§:§:§:§:**

De verdad que tenemos que ir a eso esta noche? —preguntó Kagome. Parecía un poco tensa, pensó Inuyasha. Hacía meses que no lo parecía, desde que estuvieron en la isla. ¿Por qué sería ahora?. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y empezó a deshacerse el nudo de la corbata. El calor que sentía en el corazón cada vez que la veía se le había hecho tan habitual que no pensaba en ello, se limitaba a aceptarlo como parte de su satisfactoria vida juntos.

— Me temo que sí — respondió y la besó en la mejilla. Luego, dejó la corbata y la chaqueta sobre la cama doble que compartían con bastante entusiasmo.

— Es uno de los mayores mercadillos de caridad de Londres y, como sabes, estoy en el comité organizador.

Inuyasha se desabrochó la camisa y se quitó los pantalones antes de añadir:

— Tenemos que ir.

Extrañado, vio el leve gesto de desagrado de ella. No era propio en ella negarse a ir a un acto social. Era curiosa la forma en que había florecido en ese aspecto también.  
La tranquila estudiosa que nunca era más feliz que cuando estaba enfrascada en sus libros y trabajo era cosa del pasado. Su esposa desde hacía tres meses, ya que no contaba los dos primeros en los que vivieron un matrimonio incompleto, había resultado ser una de las mejores anfitrionas de Londres.  
«La mejor», pensó mientras la admiraba. Desnudo, se acercó a donde ella se estaba maquillando delante del espejo. Ella ya se había duchado y su cabello seguía húmedo. Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo. ¿La de ella era de preocupación?, Seguro que no. ¿Pero cómo lo iba a saber él? Si Kagome tenía problemas, nunca se los  
contaría, no tenían esa clase de relación.  
Nada de escenas emocionales como se había temido cuando él se debatía entre hablarle o no de la necesidad de introducir el sexo en su matrimonio. Nada tortuoso que enturbiara las aguas. Si Kag tenía un problema, pensaría en ello y encontraría la solución ella sola.

— Relájate — le dijo y le puso las manos en los hombros para empezar a darle masaje. Tal vez solo estuviera cansada.

— Creo que podremos marcharnos pronto. Luego, si quieres, iremos a cenar a nuestro restaurante favorito. ¿Te gustaría? —añadió.

— No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Lo del restaurante me parece buena idea.  
En la parte trasera del vestido había una pequeña cremallera que Inuyasha le bajó. Le dejó los senos al escubierto y empezó a acariciárselos. Como siempre, ella respondió. Esos senos maravillosos se endurecían bajo las manos de él.  
Inuyasha se apretó contra ella y dijo:

— Tampoco importará si llegamos tarde.

— ¿No? ¿Estás seguro?

— Totalmente.

****§:§:§:§:§:§: lemomn (solo aviso XD) §:§:§:§:§:§:****

Hizo girar el taburete donde estaba sentada ella, la rodeó con los brazos y la hizo levantarse.  
Kagome lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.  
A Inuyasha le daba vueltas la cabeza por lo hermosa que era su esposa. La besó disfrutando de la febril respuesta de ella a su pasión. Nunca antes otra mujer lo había hecho perder el sentido de esa manera.  
Ninguna otra mujer... Ese pensamiento inconcluso penetró en su cabeza. Trató de  
entenderlo, pero enseguida se olvidó de él cuando Kagome le metió una pierna entre las suyas, le deslizó las manos por el vientre y le agarró la potente fuerza de su masculinidad.

Inuyasha gimió, la tomó en brazos y la dejó sobre la cama. Luego la besó por todas partes, a la vez que terminaba de desnudarla, tomándose su tiempo, haciendo que fuera tan perfecto para ella como lo estaba siendo para él.  
Kagome respiraba agitadamente, sus manos lo acariciaban febrilmente; tenía el cuerpo en llamas, ardiendo por él. Inuyasha sabía perfectamente cuando unirse a ella, cuando deslizarse en su interior y, poco después ella gritó su nombre y la sintió llegar al climax a su alrededor, entonces él se dejó ir, consumiéndose en el líquido y dorado  
fuego que era su Kagome.  
Su Kagome. Su esposa. La mujer que había cambiado su vida. Que lo había cambiado a él de maneras que solo estaba empezando a comprender.  
Kagome pensó que llegaban tarde. El local estaba abarrotado y el nivel de ruido era increíble.

— No quiero dejarte, estás preciosa — le dijo Inuyasha — Pero la necesidad obliga. Nos encontraremos aquí de nuevo dentro de media hora. Luego nos iremos a cenar y más tarde, ¿quién sabe?

¿Preciosa? Pensó ella cuando él se hubo marchado. El vestido que llevaba era uno de los que se había comprado con Sango y pronto no cabría en él.  
Era por eso por lo que no había querido ir allí esa noche. Tenía que decirle a Inuyasha que estaba embarazada.  
Su médico se lo había confirmado esa misma mañana. De tres meses. Debió ser de la primera vez que hicieron el amor, en Barbados. Había sido la única vez que lo habían hecho sin ninguna protección. ¡Y ella le había asegurado que no habría consecuencias! ¡Eso la hacía sentirse fatal! No sabía cómo se iba a tomar él la noticia, pero era algo que iba a tener que averiguar más tarde o más temprano.  
Inuyahsa no quería tener hijos. Y ella no quería que ese hijo que llevaba en las entrañas no fuera querido por su padre.  
Ya se estaba sintiendo muy protectora con esa vida que llevaba dentro. Pero seguramente, cuando él se hiciera a la idea de que iba a ser padre, también se alegraría.  
Claro que también había esperado que él la amara y no había sucedido. Le agradaba, la respetaba, y le gustaba hacer el amor con ella, pero no la amaba. Su instinto le habría dicho si así fuera. Pero con su hijo sería diferente. Por supuesto que él lo amaría. ¿No? Mientras paseaba entre la gente, saludando a los conocidos, miró a ver si veía a  
Inuyasha. Veinte minutos más y se marcharían de allí. Le contaría la noticia durante la cena. Entonces él estaría relajado y, con un poco de suerte, receptivo.

— ¿Estás sola? ¡Qué pena!

Kagome hubiera reconocido esa voz femenina en cualquier parte. Se volvió lentamente y se obligó a sonreír.

— Como siempre. Inuyasha te ha dejado sola, ¿verdad?

Kagome se negó a entrar a ese trapo. Esa mujer no podía haber sabido de la prolongada estancia de Inuyasha en España poco después de que se casaran, ¿verdad? Además, habían estado juntos desde ese mes idflico que habían pasado en Barbados.

— Solo esta viendo gente, cumpliendo con su deber—dijo Kagome.

Pero Kikyo no le hizo caso y se dedicó a estudiar su aspecto.

— Buen intento en lo que se refiere a la transformación, pero no es bastante. No si lo que pretendes es sujetar a un hombre como Inuyasha. Es muy insistente en el estilo de sus mujeres. Como yo sé muy bien.  
Kagome resistió la tentación de darle una bofetada. No sabía por qué esa mujer no había querido casarse con Inuyasha, pero no podía soportar verlo con otra. Kagome no estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí aguantándola.

— ¿Estilo? —preguntó sonriendo dulcemente — Si te estás refiriendo a ti, creo que confundes la palabra. Cuando te veo las que se me ocurren a mí tienen más que ver con el hecho de que estés claramente en el mercado.

Eso le hizo daño a Kikyo. De verdad. Toda la supuesta sofisticación desapareció inmediatamente.

— ¡No tienes ni idea! No era a ti a quien él quería, era a mí. ¡Siempre he sido yo! Se quedó destrozado cuando rompí nuestro compromiso. ¿Y sabes por qué lo hice? ¿No? Entonces te lo diré. Me dijo que no quería tener hijos. Nunca. Incluso me llegó a amenazar con que si, por casualidad, me quedaba embarazada, dejaría que me las arreglara yo sola. En ese aspecto no había nada más que hablar, así que lo dejé.

La satisfacción que había experimentado Kagome hacía un momento se esfumó por completo. Se sintió mal. Kikyo no le parecía muy maternal, ¿pero qué sabía ella? Lo que esa mujer le había dicho era horriblemente cierto y no era un buen augurio para su propia situación.

— Lo cierto es que he tenido tiempo para reconsiderarlo — continuó Kikyo— Sigo tan loca por él como Inuyahsa lo está por mí. Y tan pronto como sepa que he cambiado de opinión, que no me importa no tener hijos, si eso es lo que quiere, te dejará porque lo único que has sido para él ha sido un pobre segundo plato. Y si no me crees, solo  
obsérvame, te lo demostraré.

Y lo hizo. Fue increíble, pero lo hizo. Aunque no era increíble en absoluto, pensó Kagome desesperada. ¿No había  
sospechado siempre que Inuyasha nunca había superado el que Kikyo lo dejara? Había esperado que el evidente placer que conseguían al hacer el amor lo hiciera olvidar y que, en su momento, llegara a amarla. Pero cuando los vio juntos supo que eso no iba a suceder. Kikyo debía haberlo interceptado cuando la iba a recoger a ella. Y ahora los dos estaban muy cerca, absortos el uno en el otro. En toda la sala no parecía existir nadie más para ellos.  
El tenía la cabeza inclinada para oír lo que le estaba diciendo. Parecía feliz y sonriente. Era la misma expresión que tenía cuando hacían el amor.

Vio que Kikyo le ponía un dedo en los labios, que él tomaba esa mano y entonces alguien le tapó la visión y le puso una copa en la mano.  
Kagome trató de salir de esa pesadilla, pero solo pudo asentir a lo que le estaba diciendo el hombre de mediana edad que se había puesto a charlar con ella. Lo conocía de vista, pero no recordaba su nombre.

— Buenas noches, mushi. Me temo que tengo que interrumpirte —dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo.  
Ella ni se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado y Inuyasha añadió:

— Tenemos una cita para cenar. Ya sabes como es esto.  
Mientras se dirigían a la salida, ella trató de endurecer su corazón, diciéndose que tenía que dejar de sentir qualquier cosa por él. Afuera todavía había luz. Una preciosa tarde de junio. Inuyasha llamó a un taxi y Kagome le dijo:

— No quiero ir a cenar. Prefiero ir directamente a casa.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te pasa algo?

— Estoy demasiado cansada —dijo ella cuando entraron en el taxi.

Inuyasha le dio la dirección al taxista y ella pensó que ya tendría tiempo de contarle lo que le pasaba cuando estuvieran solos. Que estaba embarazada, eso era lo que le pasaba. Si él había amenazado a Kikyo con dejarla si se quedaba embarazada accidentalmente, ¿qué posibilidades tenía ella? Ninguna. No se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos en contra de tener hijos fueran tan profundos. Era una especie de frustración infantil. Pero aun así, lo amaba.  
No, se dijo que no lo amaba. No podía amarlo. Tenía que endurecer su corazón.

— Si no te encuentras bien, dímelo.

¿Estaba preocupado? No creía, debía estar malinterpretándolo. Simplemente debía estar extrañado.

— No estoy enferma. Solo cansada, ya te lo he dicho.

Cansada de ser el segundo plato, de amar sin esperanza de que él la amara a ella. Y, por un impulso que no pudo contener, añadió:

— ¿Has tenido una charla agradable con Kikyo? Creo que estaba particularmente espectacular esta noche.

— Ah —respondió él, pero con eso lo dijo todo.

No hacía falta que se extendiera más, ella se había percatado de la sonrisa que se leía en su voz.  
La charla que acaba de recordarle debía haber sido completamente satisfactoria para él.  
Mientras él pagaba el taxi, Kagome entró en la casa y, momentos más tarde, él se reunió con ella en el salón y se quitó la chaqueta.

— Estás muy pálida, Kag — dijo James acercándose—. ¿Crees que te vendría bien un coñac?

Kagome agitó la cabeza. No deseaba su educada amabilidad, su supuesta preocupación. Para cambiar un poco, quería algo real. Una emoción verdadera. Y eso era precisamente lo que conseguiría cuando le contara la noticia. La forma en que él se la tomara decidiría todo su futuro y e de su hijo.  
Aunque, por lo que Kikyo le había dicho, es taba muy segura de cuál sería ese futuro.  
De repente, empezaron a temblarle las piernas, así que se tuvo que sentar en un sofá. Tenía la boca seca cuando le preguntó:

— Cuando le propusiste matrimonio a Kikyo ¿le dijiste que no querías tener hijos?  
Él se había dedicado a encender las luces de salón, pero se quedó helado cuando la oyó. Lúe go la miró fríamente.

— Así fue. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

— Porque es importante.

Sabía que Kiyko le había dicho la verdad, encajaba perfectamente con lo que sabía ella misma. La única diferencia estaba en que él le había advertido a Kikyo que no se pasara de lista y que no se quedara embarazada accidentalmente.  
Si su matrimonio no hubiera sido consumado la situación no se habría producido. Luego, la cosas habían cambiado y él había querido tener sexo. Y, aparte de esa primera vez, Inuyasha siempre había tomado precauciones meticulosamente.

Kagome se levantó. El resto de su vida empezaba allí mismo. Tenía que comenzar como pretendía continuar. Con dignidad y valor.

— Quiero el divorcio — le dijo. La inesperada tranquilidad con que le salió la voz le dio fuerzas para seguir.

— Esta mañana me han confirmado que estoy embarazada — añadió — Y no es necesario que me digas que te lavas las manos en esto por haber roto tus normas, ya que me marcharé mañana mismo. No hay forma de que quiera que mi hijo tenga algo que ver con un padre que no lo quiere a él. Alguien tan enfermo, amargado y retorcido como tú pareces ser.

Kagome se dirigió a la puerta y continuó diciéndole:

— Esta noche dormiré en una de las habitaciones de invitados y te agradecería que no trajeras aquí a Kikyo hasta que yo me haya marchado.

Se volvió para mirarlo por última vez. No sabía lo que iba a pasar si él le pedía que no se fuera. Probablemente se quedaría. Pero Inuyahsa no lo hizo. Parecía que tenía los rasgos grabados en piedra.  
La estaba dejando marchar sin decir nada. En ese momento lo odió tanto como lo había amado.  
Salió del salón y cerró la puerta.  
No era necesario que él dijera nada, ya que había sido ella la que había hecho el trabajo sucio en su lugar.

* * *

Bueno chicas espero que os haya gustado...

Lamento decirles que la otra semana no creo poder actualizar, creo que se preguntaran el porque, y creo también que esperaran que os diga el porque, por lo tanto se os dire... la otra semana mi jefesita sale de vacaciones por lo que me quedare yo sola con el trabajo hasta el 13 de enero, así que estaré un poco ocupada, pero "no os preocupéis demasiado" tampoco dejare sin actualizar tanto tiempo solo dos semanas, semana y media quizas, por tal motivo subí el capitulo hoy espero me entendáis chicas.

**P.D.: Lo siento no podía irme tranquila sin antes desearles una feliz navidad, un feliz año nuevo, ya saben nuevos propósitos para este año nuevo, éxitos y nos vemos (bueno nos leemos)**

**Merry Christmas! and a Happy New Year!**

**Feliz navidad y Feliz año nuevo!**

**Buon natale! e Felice Anno Nuovo!**

**Joyeux Noël! et Bonne Année!**

(ya les había dicho que me encantan los idiomas?)


	10. Chapter 10

**holaaaa! volví (bueno creo que ya se dieron cuenta de eso :D) **

**no saben cuantas ganas tuve de abrir fanficion y actualizar las historias, y tuve que regañarme internamente varias veces ya que tenia que terminar mi trabajo pero bueno ya el viernes pasado termine y hoy lo entregue al parecer esta bien por lo tanto vuelvo con mis actualizaciones (de hecho tengo una nueva historia pero todavía no la voy a publicar hasta que ya la tenga un poco mas solida, la historia nació de un lemmon que estaba creando al parecer no quiso quedarse como "solo lemmon" y quiso convertirse en historia trate de detenerlo pero no ni modos mi mente siguió dándome ideas para que lo convirtiera en historia e) así que ya tendrán que volverme a soportar (el lemmon si lo publicare pronto quizas el viernes aun no lo se tiene que pasar por revision :)) **

**§:§:§:§:§:§: Capitulo 9 §:§:§:§:§:§:**

Mientras se dirigía a una de las habitaciones de invitados, Kagome cambió de opinión.  
¿Por qué esperar a la mañana? Si se iba a marchar, era mejor hacerlo inmediatamente. Inuyasha no estaba precisamente suplicándole de rodillas que se quedara. Aparte de la formalidad del divorcio, ese matrimonio había terminado.  
La verdad era que el silencio de él, su completa indiferencia era deprimente. Entró en la habitación que había estado compartiendo con Inuyasha y empezó a recoger todas las cosas que le cupieran en una bolsa de viaje. El resto podía quedarse allí, no le importaba.  
Luego, bajó las escaleras y estaba en la calle cinco minutos después de haber dejado a Inuyasha . Pero le pareció como si tuviera los pies pegados al suelo, como si el esfuerzo físico de marcharse de allí fuera superior a ella.  
Ya casi era de noche, una noche cálida de junio, y no había demasiado tráfico, así que, por fin, empezó a caminar.  
Sin darse cuenta, se encontró delante del edificio de apartamentos donde su padre se había ido a vivir con su nueva esposa.  
Como atontada, pensó que necesitaba un sitio donde pasar la noche. En ausencia de una madre, se estaba yendo a casa de su padre, tratando de volver a la existencia que había llevado antes de la proposición de Inuyasha.  
Cuando su padre le abrió la puerta, llevaba un batín ligero sobre el pijama a rayas, y unas zapatillas viejas.  
Y además tenía una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí a pasar la noche? — le preguntó ella.

Ginta la hizo pasar mientras seguía mirándola con estupor. Ya había ido a visitarlos otras veces, pero nunca vestida de fiesta, con una bolsa de viaje colgada del hombro y las huellas de las lágrimas que le habían corrido por el rostro.

— Por supuesto que puedes quedarte —dijo su padre—. Te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras. ¿Pero puedo saber por qué?  
Ella se volvió y dejó la bolsa en el suelo.

— He dejado a Inuyahsa. No ha funcionado. Nunca funcionaría.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas antes de que te caigas al suelo? ¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Café o algo más fuerte?

Ella ignoró esa pregunta.

— ¿Dónde está Emily?

— Se ha acostado pronto. Pensábamos ir a York mañana. Para quedarnos unos días. Pero lo podemos dejar para más adelante, no es importante. Lo que sí parece que lo es, es lo que te está pasando a ti.

— ¡No!

De repente, Kagome pensó que no tenía ningún derecho a alterar los planes de su padre y Emily.

— Me quedaré solo esta noche —añadió—. Mañana me marcharé también de Londres. No quiero que cambiéis de planes por mí. Además, no serviría de nada. Me gustaría tomarme un té, ¿y tú?

Se dirigió entonces a la cocina sin esperar la respuesta de su padre. Ahora se sentía extrañamente tranquila, casi como si nada pudiera tocarla Mientras se preparaba el té, su padre dijo desde detrás:

— Si no quieres, no tienes que decirme qué eslo que ha ido mal. Puede parecer una pregunta tonta conociendo a Inuyasha como lo conozco, ¿pero te ha hecho daño? ¿Ha sido grosero?

—No.

Su padre se refería daño en el sentido físico y sí que había sido una pregunta tonta, ya que Inuyahsa no era nada violento, salvo en lo que se refería a la apasionada profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia Kikyo.

— Es solo que la cosa no funciona. Y no debes preocuparte por ello, ni permitir que afecte a la buena relación que tienes con Inuyasha.

Cuando estuvo el té, sirvió dos tazas y Ginta tomó la suya y se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿A dónde irás? ¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó a su hija.

— La agencia me encontrará algún trabajo. Y ya sabes que puedo trabajar en cualquier parte. Con respecto a dónde iré, ya te lo haré saber cuando lo sepa yo misma.

— Vas a necesitar ayuda. Kaede y yo estaremos encantados...

— No. Estoy bien económicamente, como ya sabes. Con suerte encontraré algo para alquilar. Me mantendré en contacto con vosotros y, como ya te he dicho, no tenéis que preocuparos por mí.

— ¿Y cómo puedo evitar hacerlo? Admito que al principio tenía algunas dudas sobre vuestro matrimonio. Pero cuando volvisteis de esa luna de miel retrasada, supe que todo iba bien. Inuyasha había perdido un poco de su dureza y nunca antes te había visto a ti tan radiante.  
Le tomó las manos por encima de la mesa y añadió:

— Y ahora parece que lo estás tirando todo por la borda, Kagome. Todos los matrimonios pasan por malas rachas. El caso es que uno no se marcha así porque sí. Cuando se produce una mala racha, hay que quedarse para solucionar las cosas. ¿Por qué no vuelves mañana a tu casa, te sientas con Inuyasha y lo habláis para tratar de resolver el problema que tenéis? Por lo menos, prométeme que te lo pensarás, ¿quieres?

Kagome apartó las manos y se levantó. Su padre parecía muy preocupado. No debería haber ido allí a molestarlos.

— Lo pensaré —le prometió.

Si se pasara el resto de su vida pensándolo, tampoco serviría para nada, las circunstancias no cambiarían, pero él no debía saber eso. Por lo menos había sido lo suficientemente discreta como para no contarle la verdad de la situación.

— Me lo pensaré, pero solo si tú me prometes otra cosa.

— ¿Cuál?

— Que Kaede y tú se marcharan mañana como habíais planeado y se olvidaran de mi, lo solucionaré de una u otra manera... Ya sé que crees que no tengo nada de sentido común, pero créeme, he cambiado. Y ahora, ¿cuándo volveran?

— El viernes que viene como muy tarde.

— Entonces los llamaré esa misma tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

— Muy bien — dijo Ginta y se puso en pie — Ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir. Y recuerda tu promesa, te lo pensarás mucho antes de hacer algo drástico.

Kagome mantuvo su promesa. No le haría ningún mal pensar en ver a Inuyahsa, sentarse con él y hablar. Pero eso era todo lo que haría. Trasladar el pensamiento a la acción sería una pérdida de tiempo. La verdad era la verdad y nada la podía cambiar.  
Se despertó cuando oyó andar por la casa a su padre y a Kaede, Eran las seis y parecía que iba a hacer otro día caluroso.  
Recordó lo preocupado que estaba su padre la noche anterior y se levantó de la cama. Seguro que él ya se lo había contado a Kaede y ahora ella estaba preocupada también, y no quería fastidiarles el viaje a Nueva York. Se lavó y se puso unos vaqueros y una blusa amarilla sin mangas.  
En la cocina, su padre y Kaede ya estaban sentados a la mesa, tomándose un té. Kagome recordó el día que se casaron. Kaede estaba preciosa y su padre muy orgulloso y contento. Hacían una gran pareja y la vida les iba muy bien juntos, así que ella no tenía ningún derecho a introducir en ella ningún motivo de preocupación.  
Por supuesto, podía contarles la verdad de su matrimonio de conveniencia, y ellos entenderían su punto de vista. Y se preocuparían más aún. Era mejor no decir nada al respecto hasta que las aguas se hubieran calmado un poco.

— ¡Kagome, querida! — dijo Kaede, se levantó y la abrazó— Ginta me lo ha contado. ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte?

— Nada — respondió ella tan alegremente como pudo mientras le devolvía el abrazo— Salvo prepararsen para el viaje mientras yo hago el desayuno.

— ¡No podemos! No mientras tengas ese problema.

— Sí que pueden. Esta mañana me siento mucho más tranquila. No debería haber venido aquí, sino a un hotel para no preocuparlos.

— Tienes mejor aspecto —dijo su padre—. ¿Mantendrás tu promesa de pensar en arreglar las cosas con Inuyahsa?

— Sí. Volveré a casa cuando se hayan marchado. ¿Y tú? ¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste a mí? Es domingo, así que Inuyahsa debe estar en casa.

Mientras se vestía debía haber decidido subconscientemente que no podía dejar así a Inuyasha, sin darle la oportunidad de que él le contara su opinión. Y ella no le había dicho que no esperaba ninguna clase de pensión o que mantuviera a un hijo que él no quería. Que se las podía arreglar perfectamente sola y que, si él quería ver a su hijo, solo tenía que decirlo. Seguramente él no querría saber nada al respecto, pero tenía que ofrecérselo.  
Y también se disculparía por las cosas que le había dicho, lo cierto era que había sido muy cruel al decirle que estaba enfermo y que era un retorcido y un amargado. Por encima de todo, siempre habían sido amigos. Su matrimonio había estado condenado desde el principio, pero no quería que terminara con dolor y amargura.

— Bueno — dijo Ginta mirando a su esposa — Hice una promesa. ¿Y tú estás segura de que te sentarás a hablar tranquilamente con Inuyasha?

— Muy segura. Y ahora, ¿se quieren ir a vestir de una vez?

Los diez minutos andando que separaban la casa de su padre de la de Inuyasha le parecieron una eternidad. Trató de apresurar el paso, pero las piernas no la obedecieron. ¿Y si a él no le había importado que se fuera? ¿Y si había aprovechado el domingo para trabajar en la oficina sin que le molestaran los teléfonos y faxes? Y hablando de teléfonos, ¿por qué no la habría llamado? Debía haberse imaginado que había ido a casa de su padre. Ni se había molestado en llamar para ver si era así.  
Aunque hubiera pensado que se había quedado en una de las habitaciones de invitados de la casa y no se hubiera molestado en ver si lo había hecho, a esas horas seguro que ya habría visto que ella no estaba allí. Cuando llegó a la casa, se dio cuenta de que no tenía la llave, así que llamó al timbre esperando que la señora Urasue estuviera ocupada y fuera Inuyasha mismo el que contestara. Mientras esperaba, cada segundo que pasaba se iba poniendo más nerviosa y, por mucho que lo intentara, no pudo evitar la esperanza completamente irracional de que sucediera un milagro y todo terminara bien.  
Se abrió la puerta y ella logró sonreír. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente cuando se encontró con Kikyo, dijo secamente:

—¿Qué quieres?

Kagome se quedó sin respiración.

¡Él ya había hecho que Kikyo se instalara en la casa! La garganta se le secó. Esa mujer no había perdido el tiempo.  
Y estaba extremadamente sexy. Una minifalda escarlata revelaba la perfección de sus interminables piernas y el top que llevaba no ocultaba que no llevaba sujetador.  
Kagome trató de decir algo, como que quería ver a su marido, de hacer algún intento de entrar para buscarlo, pero no pudo.

— Mira, no te quedes ahí como una idiota — dijo Kikyo — ¿No te dije que se libraría de ti en cuanto yo quisiera? Me ha dicho que volverías y que, cuando lo hicieras, te dijera que sus abogados se pondrían en contacto contigo. No te queremos aquí, así que vete.  
Y con eso le dio con la puerta en las narices. Kagome se volvió lentamente, llena de dolor. No tenía nada que hacer allí. No quedaba nada de su breve matrimonio, ni siquiera la amistad. Estaba claro que a Inuyasha no le importaba lo que fuera de ella y de su hijo.

Nunca se habría imaginado que el hombre al que conocía y amaba desde hacía tantos años pudiera ser tan despiadado. La verdad era que no lo conocía en absoluto. Pero ella era fuerte y no se iba a dejar amedrantar por el hecho de que Inuyasha no la quisiera a ella ni a si bebé, ella era fuerte y no lo necesitaba. Sin mas dio la vuelta y se fue dispuesta a enfrentar todo solo por su bebé, por que era suyo y de nadie mas.

* * *

**Como la pasaron en navidad y año nuevooo?**

**que propósitos se pusieron?**

**yo de hecho me propuse estudiar ingles y frances realmente me encantan los idiomas y quiero aprender**

**y también me propuse lo que muchos nos proponemos bajar de peso pero estavez lo voy a cumplir por que? aposte con unos compañeros y no pienso perder mi dinero jejeje :)**

**y ustedes cuales son sus propositos :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**§:§:§:§: Capitulo 10 §:§:§:§**

Seis meses más tarde...

Kagome estaba sentada en la cama del hospital, con una chaqueta sobre el vestido premamá con que había llegado. Dentro de poco Kaede y su padre irían a recogerla, como habían insistido en hacer.  
No podía esperar a sacar a su hija del ambiente del hospital y volver a su cómoda casa en el campo, no podía esperar a mostrarle su hogar. Sonrió a su hija, que llevaba en brazos, y le dijo:

— Eres una niña de Navidad. ¿Así que te gusta el nombre de Noelle? Ah, ya veo, ¡no mucho! ¿Crees que es demasiado evidente? De acuerdo, olvida Noelle. ¿Y Chloe? Es bonito, ¿no crees? ok ok que tal mmm Lin es bonito verdad ¿Y sabes una cosa? Cuando yo era pequeña sentía lástima por los niños cuyos cumpleaños estaban cerca de la Navidad. No veo por qué tú no puedes tener dos cumpleaños, uno de verdad y el otro oficial, como la Reina.

La niña se quedó dormida y Kagome le dio un beso en la frente. Con menos de dos días de edad y ya se parecía mucho a su padre.  
Inuyasha. Durante los meses que habían pasado desde esa espantosa velada de junio, había logrado no pensar en él.  
Tan pronto como se hubo instalado en su nueva casa, le contó todo a su padre, que estaba embarazada y que Inuyasha no quería tener hijos, que él seguía queriendo a Kikyo y nada más. Lo había hecho prometer que, pasara lo que pasase, nunca le diría a Inuyasha donde estaba ella, aunque no creía que él lo fuera a preguntar, pero para  
asegurarse.  
Cualquier contacto se podía llevar a cabo a través de los abogados, por lo que él le había dicho por medio de Kikyo.  
Pero extrañamente, desde el primer momento en que tuvo en brazos a su hija, no había podido dejar de pensar en Inuyasha. Sobre todo eran pensamientos de lástima, él nunca conocería la alegría de tener a un niño en brazos.  
Kaede le había dicho que la irían a buscar a las diez en punto, que tendrían la casa preparada y caliente para cenar allí los tres con la niña y que su padre se había ocupado de comprar el pavo y todo lo demás.  
Habían sido muy buenos con ella, pensó Kagome. Insistieron en quedarse en su casa durante el último mes del embarazo para asegurarse de que no trabajaba demasiado y comía adecuadamente. Y también para estar a mano cuando hubiera que llevarla al hospital en Dorchester cuando se puso de parto.  
Por supuesto, podía habérselas arreglado sola, pero le había gustado sentirse mimada por un tiempo. Y las navidades eran una época familiar. Su padre, Kaede y Lin . ¿Qué más podía pedir?  
Inuyasha.  
Le temblaron los labios cuando pensó de nuevo en él. Pero se dijo que estaría bien en cuanto llegaran a la preciosa casa de campo en las afueras de Dorsetque había alquilado cuando se enamoró de ella a primera vista. Se relajó un poco. Ya se estaba sintiendo más positiva.

Pero de repente, Inuyasha entró en la habitación del hospital, seguido por una de las enfermeras y todo su mundo se le cayó de nuevo a los pies. Por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando. Le pareció como si el corazón se le detuviera para luego ponerse a funcionar a toda marcha.  
Tenía húmedos el cabello y la chaqueta negra de cuero y, cuando las miró a ella y a la niña, lo hizo con una mirada glacial.  
Kagome se estremeció. ¡Parecía como si odiara la visión de ambas!

— Después de todo, su marido ha venido a recogerlas a usted y a su hija, señora Taisho. ¿No es magnífico? —dijo la joven enfermera.  
Kagome pensó que no era nada magnífico, más bien sorprendente.

Inuyasha le dijo entonces:

— Es mejor que nos demos prisa. Afuera está nevando en serio.

Kagome le levantó mientras la enfermera decía algo de unas navidades blancas. Le temblaban las rodillas y se sentía como si estuviera flotando. Solo era capaz de seguir en pie por la niña que llevaba en brazos.  
La enfermera, después de darle a Inuyasha la maleta de Kagome, sonrió a la niña, algo que Inuyasha no había hecho, y les preguntó alegremente:

— ¿Han decidido ya cómo la van a llamar?  
— Lin — respondió Kagome decididamente y miró desafiante a Inuyasha ahora que ya se sentía más fuerte.

La niña era suya, pero éso no le daba a él ningún derecho a interferir en ningún aspecto de sus vidas.

— Ahora recuerde que tiene que descansar todo lo que pueda, señora Taisho. Y si tiene alguna pregunta, no dude en llamar a su matrona. En cualquier caso, ella la llamará pronto.

Cuando por fin Inuyasha y ella estuvieron solos en la zona de recepción, Kagome le dijo:

— No sé qué haces tú aquí.

— ¿No?

— No. Has perdido el tiempo. A la niña y a mí nos van a recoger mi padre y Kaede.

— Ya deben estar volviendo a Londres. Estoy aquí para llevarte a casa.

— ¡No voy a volver a Londres contigo! —exclamó ella.

—No tengo ninguna intención de arrastrarte a Londres. Vamos a tu casa, donde te has instalado felizmente, al parecer. Y cuando antes dejes de discutir, antes llegaremos.

Entonces la tomó del brazo y la hizo salir al exterior. El frío fue un shock después de la calidez del hospital. Lin se movió e hizo un leve ruido haciendo que a ella se le despertaran los instintos maternales y protectores. ¡A él no le importaba que su hija se estuviera helando! ¡Ni siquiera la había mirado, ni mucho menos preguntado cómo estaba!  
¡Era odioso!

— ¿Dónde está tu coche? — le preguntó — ¡Mi hija se está enfriando!

— Tranquila, está aquí mismo. — Y lo estaba. Había dejado de nevar, pero el cielo estaba muy nublado y el suelo estaba blanco. Una vez dentro del coche, ella le dijo:

— Supongo que ha sido mi padre el que te ha dicho donde estaba y que mi hija había nacido.

— Tu padre ha mantenido su palabra — respondió él secamente — Ha sido Kaede quien me lo ha dicho, supongo que con la aprobación tácita de Ginta. Después de todo, a ella no la hiciste prometer nada. Supe donde estabas viviendo casi desde que te instalaste allí.  
Ella lo miró duramente.

—¿Sabías donde estaba y no me fuiste a visitar? Pero apareces ahora que tu hija ha nacido.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Una hija era lo último que él quería.

— No te fui a visitar porque tú no contestaste a ninguna de mis cartas donde te preguntaba si nos podíamos ver en terreno neutral para arreglar las cosas. Me dejaste muy claro que no querías verme. ¿Te las dio Ginta? No te escribí directamente a tu casa porque podría habérsete ocurrido mudarte y sabía por Kaede que estabas contenta allí.

Kagome se mordió la lengua y miró hacia delante. No era el momento de decirle que había quemado esas cartas sin leerlas. Había sido al principio de instalarse en la casa y estaba tratando de olvidarlo.  
Continuaron el camino en silencio y, al cabo de un rato, él dijo:

— Ya estamos.

Kagome parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que se había sumido en sus negros pensamientos. Inuyasha estaba aparcando el Jaguar detrás de su coche de segunda mano.  
Se humedeció los labios y le dijo:

— Si me das mi maleta, sacaré la llave. Y gracias por traerme. No te voy a ofrecer un café. Estoy segura de que querrás volver con Kikyo cuanto antes —añadió sin poder evitarlo.  
Él le dedicó una mirada inescrutable.

— Tengo la llave que me ha dado tu padre. Anoche me quedé aquí. Y dormí en tu cama. Pero, dado que no hay nadie más, esta noche usaré la habitación de invitados. Tenemos cosas de que hablar tú y yo. Y me voy a asegurar de que lo hacemos.

* * *

hola espero les haya gustado rw?

a las chicas que siguen la historia de todo por venganza, espero que me disculpen por no actualizar, tengan-me paciencia, de seguro mañana actualizo, las quiero, besos


	12. Chapter 12

**§:§:§:§: Capitulo 11 §:§:§:§:**

Kagome siguió a Inuyasha al interior de la casa. En el salón ardía el fuego en la chimenea que debía haber encendido Inuyasha. Él, después de avivarlo y añadir otro tronco, se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó del perchero de la puerta.

— Realmente no es necesario que te quedes —dijo ella. Cuanto antes él se volviera a Londres, antes podría ella volver a su vida normal.

— Necesitas que te cuiden — respondió él — Así que siéntate, tienes mal aspecto.

—Dijiste que hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar —dijo ella sin moverse.  
Seguramente él querría hablar del divorcio, no se le ocurría ninguna otra razón. Aunque no sabía por qué él no habría empezado ya con los trámites.

— Eso puede esperar un día o dos, hasta que estés más fuerte. La enfermera ha dicho que debes descansar, ¿recuerdas? — Cosa que le iba a resultar imposible mientras él siguiera allí, ¿es que no lo sabía? La niña empezó a moverse de nuevo entonces y en cualquier momento iba a ponerse a llorar.

— Tengo que darle de comer y cambiarla — dijo Kagome — Por favor, ¿me la sujetas mientras preparo sus cosas?  
Se acercó a él e Inuyasha retrocedió como asustado.

— Déjala ahí —dijo señalándole el sofá — No se caerá si la pones entre esos cojines. Te prepararé algo caliente para beber.

Kagome se sintió defraudada, ¿pero qué se había imaginado? Inuyasha ni siquiera podía mirar a su hija, así que, ¿cómo se había imaginado que la iba a tener en brazos?  
La dejó con cuidado en el sofá y se quitó la chaqueta. Tenía los pañales y todo lo demás en la maleta que Inuyasha había metido en la casa.  
Cuando hubo terminado de cambiarla, se puso a darle el pecho. Seguían así cuando Inuyasha entró de nuevo en el salón.

— Té — dijo él a la vez que colocaba la bandeja que llevaba en la mesita, a su alcance—. Hay más en la tetera.

La visión de ella amamantando a su hija lo había llenado de lo que debía ser disgusto, pensó Kagome. No creía que lo fuera a poder soportar, pero tenía que hacerlo.  
Ese hombre era tan contrario a los hijos que, incluso, había amenazado con dejar a la mujer a la que amaba de siempre si se quedaba embarazada. El sonido de la puerta de la calle al cerrarse tras él fue casi un alivio. Se  
marchaba. Nunca debía haber ido allá. Cuando oyó el motor del Jaguar se le saltaron las lágrimas.  
Estaba claro que ella y su hija lo habían repelido tanto que no había podido aguantar seguir allí ni un momento más. Se había marchado y ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué había ido hasta allí.  
Lo único que sabía era que deseaba que no lo hubiera hecho. Había abierto de nuevo unas heridas que ella había procurado cicatrizar. El resultado era más doloroso de lo que nunca se habría imaginado.  
Cuando cerró la puerta del cuarto de la niña, Kagome se dijo a sí misma que la vida tenía que seguir. Sabía desde hacía seis meses que su futuro y el de Inuyasha seguían senderos opuestos y,desde entonces, más o menos, se las había arreglado para estar sola.  
Así que podía volverlo a hacer y, esta vez le sería más fácil, ya que tenía a su hija para dedicarle toda su atención.  
Almorzó unas tostadas y paté que había encontrado en el frigorífico. No es que tuviera hambre, pero sabía que tenía que comer. Tenía una hija y el bienestar de Lin era prioritario.

Por suerte, no iba a tener que hacer la compra durante una semana o más, ya que su padre le había llenado la nevera.  
La tarde pasó con un ritmo frenético de comidas para la niña y cambios de pañales, para terminar a la hora del té con un baño y otra comida.  
A las cinco, Kagome estaba gotada. Demasido como para pensar en cocinar para ella, así que puso más troncos en el fuego, se dejó caer en el sofá y empezó a tener serias dudas.  
¿De verdad que era capaz de aceptar ella sola la responsabilidad de cuidar de su hija? ¿Y si Linse ponía mala? ¿Reconocería ella la diferencia entre cuando lloraba de hambre o de dolor? ¿Servía ella como madre? El agotamiento le estaba nublando la mente. Se habría sentido mejor si su padre y Kaede se hubieran quedado como dijeron, haciéndole compañía y echándole una mano.  
Pero no podía culparlos. Debían haber pensado que hacían lo correcto cuando le dijeron a Inuyasha que fuera a recoger y que se quedara un poco con ella. Se debían haber imaginado que bastaría con que él viera a su hija para que todo fuera bien entre ellos y vivieran felices para siempre.  
Estaba demasiado cansada para llorar. Incluso para oír el sonido de la llave en la puerta. Se quedó mirándolo embobada.

— Lamento haber tardado tanto — dijo Inuyasha disculpándose mientras colgaba la chaqueta del perchero — Con las ventanas cerradas no debes haberte dado cuenta, pero ahí fuera no se ve nada. Un par de veces he pensado que iba a tener que abandonar el coche y volver andando.

— Yo creía que te habías vuelto a Londres — dijo ella al tiempo que se sentaba mejor en el sofá.

Inuyasha soltó una palabrota y luego se pasó la mano por el cabello mojado ¿Era eso lo que pensaba de él? Pensó que no era el momento más oportuno para tener una pelea. Cuando ella estuviera más fuerte le iba a sacar la verdad, costara lo que costase. El tiempo de observar y esperar casi se estaba agotando y casi estaba llegando el  
momento en que tendría que desnudar su alma.  
Pero ahora ella parecía demasiado frágil.

— Tenía cosas que hacer y he tardado más de lo que me esperaba. Además, la carretera está muy mal por la niebla. ¿Has comido?  
Ella agitó la cabeza y James añadió:

— Entonces haré algo para los dos.

Fue a dirigirse a la cocina, pero se volvió de nuevo. Algo había cambiado. Por una vez, ella no estaba agarrada a su hija con la ferocidad de una tigresa con su cachorro.

— ¿Está dormida la niña? — Kagome asintió.

— ¿La oirás si se despierta?

Ella le mostró el intercomunicador y se sintió un poco aliviada. Por lo menos, él parecía preocuparse un poco por el bienestar de su hija.

— Tengo esto. La oiré en cuanto se despierte.

— Muy bien

Desapareció en la cocina y Kagome se acomodó en el sofá. Se sentía aliviada porque él estuviera allí, porque no la hubiera dejado sola.  
Poco después él la llamó a la cocina y vio que había puesto la mesa para la cena. Todo era tan familiar que hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Inuyasha le puso un plato delante de champiñones y tomate al horno. También había  
hecho una ensalada.

— Come —le dijo sirviendo vino para los dos — Y luego vete a la cama. Tienes que acostarte pronto — Yo limpiaré.

Unas lágrimas estúpidas le nublaron la visión y le temblaron los labios. Le agradecía que él hubiera decidido retrasar la discusión sobre su divorcio para más adelante. No habría podido soportarlo. Tal vez al día siguiente...

Comió todo lo que pudo, bebió un poco de vino y, entre las nieblas de su cerebro, se percató de que la lavadora estaba funcionando. Por primera vez vio que faltaba el montón de ropa sucia de la niña que había dejado en el suelo.  
Él era una roca a la que se quería agarrar y, en cualquier momento, se vería de rodillas en el suelo, dándole las gracias y alabándole por estar allí con ella. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Tenía que contenerse.

— Gracias — le dijo — Seguiré tu consejo y me acostaré ahora mismo.

De alguna manera, logró subir las escaleras sin caerse dormida y, cuando por fin se metió en la cama, lo hizo instantáneamente. Para ser despertada poco después por una niña hambrienta.  
Recuperó la consciencia tan aprisa como la había perdido, se levantó de la cama y fue a darle el pecho a su hija.  
Mientras lo hacía, pensó que eso iba a ser la norma durante algún tiempo.  
Entonces entró Inuyasha. Llevaba unos calzoncillos negros y un vaso de leche caliente en una bandeja. A Kagome le dio un salto el corazón. Él era tan magnífico como lo recordaba.

Conteniendo la respiración, esperó esa mirada de disgusto, preguntándose cómo la soportaría una segunda vez. Pero no se produjo. Él le dejó la bandeja cerca para que pudiera alcanzar el vaso.

— La he oído llorar y a ti andando como un elefante herido.

Eso lo dijo tan secamente y la descripción había sido tan certera que a ella le entraron ganas de reír.

— Lamento haberte despertado.

— No lo lamentes. Por eso estoy aquí. Para ayudarte. Admito que no sé mucho de estas cosas, pero me imagino que una madre que le da el pecho a su hija necesita beber mucho.

Esta vez no se le notaba ninguna repulsión. Tal vez anteriormente ella se había equivocado, pensó mientras él se inclinaba para recoger toda la parafemalia* de la niña. Se dijo a sí mismo que era mejor que no lo mirara. También era mejor hacerle la pregunta para saberlo con certeza. Porque estaba segura de que Kikyo no se tomaría  
nada bien que la dejaran sola en navidades.

— Supongo que te volverás a Londres por la mañana, ¿no?

Mientras hablaba se puso en pie. Su hija se había quedado dormida mientras comía, pero ella estaba ahora completamente despierta.

— Supones mal. Me quedaré hasta que esté seguro de que te las arreglas bien.

El alivio la hizo sentirse mareada. En esa ocasión, Inuyasha no iba a poner a Kikyo por delante de las necesidades de su esposa abandonada y su hija.

— ¿Quieres sujetarla? No la despertarás. Seguirá dormida hasta que vuelva a tener hambre.

— No.

Su respuesta fue inequívoca, pero la explicación que le dio hizo que el corazón se le retorciera a Kagome.

— Llevamos vidas separadas. Tanto que, si Kaede no me hubiera mantenido informado, no sabría ni su fecha de nacimiento ni el sexo de la niña.

— Yo te lo habría dicho a través de los abogados.

— Si ese es el caso, no me puedo permitir verme atado a una niña cuya madre tiene tendencia a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

— Yo nunca me opondría a que vieras a Lin. Sería mucho mejor para ella conocer a su padre, pasar tiempo con él, incluso vacaciones, cuando fuera mayor. Debes darte cuenta de eso.

— No, ¿por qué me voy a dar cuenta? Hace seis meses no me preguntaste cuáles eran mis deseos, ni mucho menos quisiste encajar en ellos. ¿Por qué iba yo a encajar ahora en los tuyos?  
Luego él se volvió hacia la puerta y añadió:

—Piénsalo, Kagome. Y por Dios, duerme todo lo que puedas.

* * *

Parafemalia*: son lujos excesivos (en este caso jugetes y cosas de bebes)


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA CHICAS... UN CAPI MAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE AUN QUE CREO QUE SE DISGUSTARAN UN POQUITO POR LA ACTITUD DE ESTOS DOS**

* * *

**§:§:§:§ Capitulo 12 §:§:§:§**

En la madrugada, Kagome volvía a acostar a Lin después de haberle dado de comer de nuevo. Se sentía agotada. Se había pasado media noche pensando en lo que él le había dicho y la otra media en lo que no había dicho. Y todo eso, sabiendo que Inuyasha estaba en la habitación de al lado y ella deseando que estuviera en su cama, a su lado.  
Solo acababa de amanecer, pero ya lo oía abajo cuando se metió en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Se lo podía imaginar encendiendo la chimenea, yendo por la nieve hasta la leñera para llevar más combustible para la calefacción, tal vez empezando a hacer el desayuno.

Inuyasha haría todo eso porque era su deber y él era así. Después de todo, ella seguía siendo su esposa y acababa de dar a luz a su hija. Su padre debía haberle pedido que cuidara de ella por un tiempo y luego se habían marchado, dejándolo sin más opción que quedarse con ella por unos días. Pero se iba a aburrir mortalmente e  
iba a estar deseando volverse a la civilización. Y con Kikyo.

Se puso unos vaqueros y una sudadera de colores vivos, se cepilló el cabello y, después de maquillarse un poco, algo que llevaba meses sin hacer, se sintió mejor y bajó las escaleras.

Allí se quedó helada y con los ojos muy abiertos.

En la chimenea ardía un fuego vivo, en eso había tenido razón, pero se había equivocado en todo lo demás. Él no parecía nada irritado o aburrido. Sonreía al ver su reacción ante lo que estaba viendo.

Había un precioso árbol de Navidad junto a una de las ventanas, adornado con cintas plateadas, doradas y escarlatas. Lleno de lucecillas de colores y nieve artificial. El sol estaba saliendo, haciendo que el jardín y el campo de más allá pareciera el país de las hadas. El cielo era de un color azul pálido. Una perfecta mañana de Navidad. Si todo no estuviera yendo tan mal. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

— Es precioso — dijo.

Deseó decirle que él también lo era. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y estrechos y un grueso jersey. Iba despeinado y la austeridad de sus rasgos se veía suavizada por una sonrisa auténtica.

— ¿De dónde has sacado el árbol?

— De Dorchester. Ayer por la tarde tuve que hacer algunas cosas allí, ¿recuerdas? El árbol era una de ellas. Los adoraos otra. Quise darte una sorpresa. Hey, no llores. Es Navidad y también es importante que hagamos como si fuéramos felices, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Dónde he leído que las madres primerizas suelen estar siempre al borde de las lágrimas? .  
¿Seria verdad que él se había interesado por el tema? ¿Habría leído algo sobre embarazos, nacimientos y niños? No se lo podía imaginar. Y eso de hacer como si fueran felices le había parecido algo amargo. Pero, por lo que se veía, él estaba decidido a hacer su papel. Cuando le preguntó si Lin estaba dormida, ella pensó que también lo podía hacer.

— Profundamente. Y tengo el aparato de alarma.

La sonrisa que le dedicó no fue forzada. Inuyasha había llamado a su hija por su nombre, por primera vez. Las cosas parecían ir mejorando en ese aspecto. Tenía que convencerlo de alguna manera de que ella nunca le negaría el acceso a la niña. Pero con cuidado. Sería terrible si lo asustaba y se le pasaba ese principio de interés paternal.

— El árbol ha sido una sorpresa encantadora — le dijo — Debes llevar horas despierto. Relájate, que yo haré el desayuno.

—Me parece bien.

La siguió a la cocina provocándole una mezcla de sentimientos. Si se hubiera quedado donde estaba, se habría sentido menos agobiada.  
Mientras cocinaba, se dijo que tal vez debiera ser ella la que le dijera lo que él había ido a decir ese día, cuando Kikyo la echó de la casa. Que cuando se divorciaran, no le pediría nada para que pudieran seguir siendo amigos. Amigos distantes.  
Pero entonces él le dijo:

— Parece que actualmente se te da muy bien la cocina.  
Y a ella se le derritieron las entrañas.

La realidad podía esperar. Le gustaba sentir como si hubieran vuelto a los viejos tiempos, como si siguieran siendo amigos. Aunque fuera así solo por ese día especial. Incluso los ejércitos enemigos solían hacer treguas el día de Navidad.

— Y todavía no has visto nada. Incluso he aprendido a cambiar los fusibles. Y a desatascar las cañerías. Sé que no te vas a creer esto, pero incluso puedo usar la lavadora sin mirar constantemente el libro de instrucciones.

¿Estaba tratando de decirle que se las podía arreglar sola, que había cambiado, que ya no era una completa inútil en las cosas del día a día? Tal vez. Como fuera, no pareció darle mucha importancia y le preguntó:

— ¿Has vuelto a trabajar?

— Sí, pero no tanto como antes. Solo para mantenerme económicamente solvente sin tocar mi capital. No he podido trabajar a tiempo completo antes de que naciera Lin porque tenía mucho que hacer en la casa y el jardín...

— Sí, ya lo sé. Kaede me lo ha contado. Y me alegro de saber que has contratado a ese granjero jubilado para que haga el trabajo duro.  
Inuyasha ya había terminado su desayuno y la estaba mirando con una expresión ilegible que hizo que a Kagome se le agitaran las entrañas. Estaba claro que él la había seguido de cerca durante todos esos meses. Kaede le había contado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Eso solo podía significar que aún le importaba algo, que se había  
sentido algo responsable cuando ella creía que se había lavado las manos por completo. Eso la hizo sentirse relajada y cálida. Tanto que, cuando él le dijo que se había hecho un hogar muy envidiable allí, se rio sin poder evitarlo.

— Te lo creas o no, antes de marcharme de Londres, me compré ese coche de segunda mano y un mapa de carreteras. Quería ir hacia el norte.

No le iba a decir que lo que había pretendido era alejarse lo más posible de él sin salir del país.

— Llegué a Dorchester antes de darme cuenta de que iba por el camino equivocado. No quise darme la vuelta, así que me quedé y encontré la casa por una agencia.

— ¡Vaya! Querías ir al norte y acabaste yendo todo lo más posible hacia el sur

— dijo él casi riendo también — Tu sentido de la orientación siempre ha sido una catástrofe. ¡Siempre que te dicen que gires a la derecha, lo haces a la izquierda.!Kag, me tienes preocupado, de verdad. Si te pones tras un volante, puede pasar cualquier cosa.

Inuyasha dejó un gran sobre marrón sobre la mesa y se puso tras ella.

— Para ti. Feliz Navidad, Kag.

En su voz había algo que la preocupó. Kagome sacó unos documentos del sobre y, cuando vio que él se había hecho cargo de los gastos de la casa, se alegró de que estuviera detrás y no pudiera ver la desolación que se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Eres muy generoso.

Por supuesto, estaba claro que él no quería que volvieran a estar juntos. La quería allí, fuera de su camino. Estaba salvando su conciencia asegurándose de que tuviera un techo sobre la cabeza.

— Nada de eso — respondió él — Cuando supe que te habías enamorado de esta casa y que eras feliz aquí, me puse en contacto con el dueño y le hice una oferta que no pudo rechazar. Conociéndote, no creí que tuvieras el sentido común de haber hecho un buen contrato. No quería que ni tú ni la niña os vierais en la calle cualquier día por un capricho del casero.

— ¡Qué amable! —Exclamó ella amargamente.

Dejó de nuevo los documentos en el sobre, se levantó y se alejó de él.

—Kagome...

Ella se volvió sin querer.

— ¿De verdad que quieres el divorcio?

El suave tono de su voz la destruyó.

¡Por supuesto que no quería el divorcio! En un mundo perfecto, el divorcio sería lo último que querría! Pero ese no era un mundo perfecto, ya que Kikyo estaba en él.

— Sí — dijo.

— Ya veo — respondió él con la cara rígida.

— Y creo que sería lo mejor que te marcharas en cuanto las carreteras estén bien.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

— Dime una cosa, ¿por qué? En un momento dado, parecías estar muy contenta y, al siguiente me dijiste que estabas embarazada y que querías el divorcio. Y lo siguiente que sé de tí es te has venido a vivir aquí sin decirme nada.

— Es evidente. Sabía que tú no querías tener hijos, y lo sé porque me lo dijiste tú mismo. Y también supe qué pasaría si me quedaba embarazada porque Kikyo me lo dijo. ¡Tú me echaste! Y También sabía que era a ella a quien querías, no a mí. ¡No perdiste ni un segundo en hacer que se fuera a vivir contigo!  
Permanecieron un momento en silencio y, por fin él, dijo lleno de ira:

— Cielos, tienes muy mala opinión de mí, ¿verdad? ¿Me crees capaz de eso? Ayer mismo me creíste capaz de marcharme y dejarte aquí sola. ¿O se trataba solo de una excusa conveniente? Las mujeres como tú tienen un nombre. Mujeres que toman lo que quieren y, cuando lo tienen, salen corriendo. Pero tienes razón en una cosa, ya es hora de que me marche. ¡Solo espero que puedas vivir contigo misma!

— ¡Inuyasha!

Pero él ya se había marchado. Oyó como daba un portazo al salir de la casa. Corrió tras él para que le explicara qué había querido decir, pero le fallaron las piernas y cayó al suelo.

¿Se había equivocado al interpretar todo eso? Todo lo que había visto, oído y deducido, ¿no sería más que una ilusión? ¿Había perdido la única esperanza de ser feliz que tendría en toda su vida?

* * *

QUE LES PARECIO...RW... HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPI, BESOS.


	14. Chapter 14

**hola chicas un capi mas espero les guste**

* * *

**§:§:§:§ Capitulo 13 §:§:§:§**

Minutos más tarde, cuando Kagome oyó la puerta de la calle volverse a abrir y cerrar se puso en pie. Era Inuyasha. No podía ser otro. Esperó oírlo subir las escaleras para recoger sus cosas. Se había marchado tan enfadado que se había olvidado de ellas. Eso le ahorraría tener que mandárselas, pensó.

Pero se abrió la puerta de la cocina. Kagome no lo pudo mirar. No se había sentido tan vacía en toda su vida.

— ¿Te has olvidado algo? —le preguntó.

— Mi sentido común. Uno de los dos ha de conservarlo. Tú nunca has tenido mucho de eso y el mío se ha dejado llevar por las .emociones. Y es la primera vez que me sucede.

Ella empezó a recoger la mesa, pero Inuyasha se acercó y le quitó los platos y demás.

— Deja esto —le dijo— Siéntate y yo haré café para los dos.

Poco después la mesa estaba recogida y él le ponía delante una taza de café humeante.

— Yo me baso siempre en la lógica, no en las emociones — dijo él — Tú lo sabes, Kagome. Cuando me contaste lo de tu embarazo y el divorcio en el espacio de dos segundos, me quedé pasmado. Luego pensé con lógica y decidí que, si lo consultabas con la almohada, te calmarías y podríamos hablar racionalmente por la mañana. Pero  
desapareciste.

Ella se estremeció. No quería hablar de eso, era el pasado y se había pasado seis meses poniéndolo allí.

— ¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decir? — le preguntó él — Mira, voy a llegar al fondo de lo que tienes en la cabeza, así que no te resistas, ¿de acuerdo? Si nuestra hija sigue dormida diez minutos más, llegaré hasta allí. He esperado seis largos meses y no pienso esperar más. He sabido donde estabas desde el principio. Pero no te he exigido ninguna respuesta por la misma razón por la que hice que fuera tu padre quien te diera las cartas, porque tenía miedo de que te volvieras a marchar. Así que esperé hasta que compré esta casa a tu nombre, hasta que nació nuestra hija.

La mirada de determinación de él le indicó a Kagome que no estaba dispuesto a esperar más.

— No te puedo decir algo que ya no sepas — le dijo.

— Prueba. ¿No? Entonces, intentémoslo desde una dirección distinta. Hace diez minutos, ahí afuera, estaba dispuesto a romper con todo y volver a Londres. ¿Sabes lo que me ha detenido?

Kagome agitó la cabeza.

— He tenido meses para ver los hechos y, eso se me da muy bien. Así que se me ocurrieron dos explicaciones posibles. Una era que tú estabas económicamente segura, tanto por el depósito que puso Ginta a tu nombre hace años como por el que te dejara las acciones de la empresa, y no me necesitabas para mantenerte. Te habías  
metido en un matrimonio de conveniencia, que había cambiado. Ese cambio había sido que habías concebido una hija. Así que te marchaste cuando conseguiste lo que querías, la niña que yo te había hecho creer que nunca tendrías.

James la miró fijamente y continuó:

— O dos, que Kiyko tenía algo que ver con todo esto. Su nombre no dejaba de salir a la luz. En eso, el sentido común me dijo que con enfadarme no resolvería nada. Te conozco desde hace suficiente tiempo como para estar seguro de que no eres nada egoísta. Tú no tomas decisiones prácticas y duras a no ser que te veas forzada a ello.  
Tu comportamiento se debía a la emoción. Y supuse que eso tenía mucho que ver con tu poca autoestima y Kikyo.

Esa forma de hablar tan práctica la irritó. ¡Él se creía tan listo, tan superior!

— ¡Claro que sí! —exclamó ella—. ¡No sé cómo te atreves a pensar otra cosa!. Nunca has dejado de amarla y no trates de llevarme la contraria. Me echaste a la calle en el momento en que ella te dijo que había cambiado de opinión y que no le importaba no tener hijos porque seguíais locos el uno por el otro. Sobre todo, dado que yo me  
había quedado embarazada y harías aquello con lo que la amenazaste a ella. ¡Echarme a la calle! Y ahí se quedaron los dos, tan contentos. ¡Me pone enferma mirarte!

Estaba diciendo incoherencias y lo sabía. Las lágrimas le corrían por la cara, pero eran de rabia. Y de un extraño alivio que sentía por soltarlo todo de una vez por todas.

— ¡Y allí estaba ella a la mañana siguiente, diciéndome que me marchara, que tú le habías dicho que me lo dijera y que nuestros abogados se ocuparían de todo. ¿Que si esto tiene algo que ver con Kikyo? ¡Pues claro que sí!

— Kagome, calla —dijo él tomando de sus manos la taza que estaba a punto de romper — Lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido. ¿Cuándo tuviste esa conversación con ella?

La voz de él se había suavizado.

— ¿Cuándo y dónde crees? En esa fiesta de caridad. A la que yo no quería ir porque había descubierto que estaba embarazada y que iba a tener que contártelo. Entonces apareció ella y me dijo...

Él le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerla callar. Solo con ese contacto ella se vio reducida a una masa estremecida de estupidez.

—Creo que estoy empezando a entender. ¿Y después de eso nos viste juntos? Y yo me estaba riendo, ¿no? ¿En su cara? Ella estaba evidentemente decidida a ligar y me hizo una serie de sugerencias inmorales de las que no tuve más remedio que reírme. Y me produjo un gran placer decirle que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, que tenía una esposa que satisfacía cualquier posible necesidad que tuviera. ¿Y fue por lo que ella te dijo por lo que me preguntaste si yo le había dicho que no quería tener familia? Y fue por tu inexplicable falta de autoestima por lo que te creíste a pies juntillas todo lo que dijo. Ella ha estado tratando de hacernos romper, ¿no te das cuenta? Y lo logró. Tú me dejaste y me proporcionaste los peores seis meses de toda mi vida.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad qué has dejado de amarla?

— Yo no la he amado nunca, Kagome — respondió Inuyasha — No se me nota mucho, pero trata de entender. Había llegado a la conclusión de que, con el tiempo, sentaría la cabeza y me casaría. No me gustaba la idea de estar completamente solo en los años venideros. Kikyo encajaba en el papel, o eso pensaba yo, así que le propuse matrimonio solo con la cabeza, Kagome, no con el corazón. Le dije que no me interesaba tener hijos,  
pero ella me contestó que no había problema, que no tenía nada de maternal. Ya estaba empezando a cansarme de ella cuando la oí decir algo acerca de un tal Onigumo en una fiesta, que lo podía dejar para casarse con alguien como yo, con todo mi dinero. Kagome, a pesar de lo que ella le dijo a la prensa, fui yo quien rompió el compromiso, no al revés. ¿Me crees?

Ella quería hacerlo, pero tenía que preguntarle.

— ¿Entonces qué estaba haciendo ella en tu casa esa mañana? ¿Llevarte el periódico? Sé que me pasé al marcharme como lo hice. Era cosa de las hormonas, supongo. Pero volví a la mañana siguiente para hablar contigo y fue ella la que me abrió la puerta y me dijo que no querías volverme a ver.

Inuyasha la tomó de las manos y ella se quedó sin respiración.

— Yo no le di ningún mensaje para ti. No tenía ni idea de que hubieras ido a casa. Debiste llegar justo cuando la señora Urasue me dijo que le pasaba algo a la lavadora y fui a ver qué era. Y Kikyo estaba allí porque yo le pedí que fuera. No, no te estremezcas, Kag. Como la noche anterior me habías hablado del divorcio, yo pensé que ella tenía algo que ver y quería saber qué. La había visto hablando contigo y, después de eso, todo había cambiado entre nosotros, se había transformado en una pesadilla.

— ¿Fue una pesadilla también para ti?

— Mejor que lo creas. No le pude sacar nada a Kikyo y la eché de casa. Luego, llamé a casa de tu padre, dejé mensajes, y nada. No tenía ni idea de dónde estabas tú. Estaba casi fuera de mí cuando por fin localicé a Ginta y él me dijo que tú estabas bien.

Después, la miró fijamente y añadió:

— Quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

Mattie se mareó, pero esta vez de alegría. Retiró las manos y se puso en pie. Ya se sentía mucho mejor, más fuerte. Él nunca había estado enamorado de Kikyo y lo creía. No era capaz de amar a nadie. Su hija necesitaba ser amada ¡y ella también!. Pero no podía vivir con él sabiendo que él no la amaba a ella. No podía permitir que la volviera a utilizar como antes.

— No — dijo — Nos faltarían demasiadas cosas.

— Explícate. Cuéntame qué nos faltaría que no hayamos tenido antes.

— Muy bien. Te diré qué nos faltaría. Me has dicho que le propusiste matrimonio a Kikyo con la cabeza y eso lo puedo entender. No te puedes permitir tener una relación emocional por la forma en que te criaron. Debes haber aprendido muy pronto que, si amas a alguien puedes sufrir el dolor de que te rechacen, así que has alejado cualquier tipo de emoción de tu vida.

Él no dijo nada que la contradijera, pero tampoco se lo había esperado, así que Kagome continuó:

— Como eres un buen hombre, un hombre honorable, estabas decidido a no tener hijos por como eres. Cuando me dijiste que nos casáramos, yo pensé que era para devolvérsela a Kikyo por haberte dejado tan públicamente. Y cuando dijiste que querías tener sexo conmigo, me pregunté si no me estarías utilizando para olvidarla, pero ese no era el caso, ¿verdad? Tú nunca la amaste como yo creía que la amabas, pero porque no podías. Cuando me propusiste matrimonio a mí fue también con la cabeza.

— No, Kagome. Tú siempre has estado en mi corazón. Eras una presencia tranquilizadora, inocente, inconscientemente divertida y completamente cariñosa. Cuando te propuse matrimonio, fue porque necesitaba todo lo que tú eras en mi vida. Mírame, Kagome, y cree lo que té digo.

Ella lo hizo y, lo primero que pensó era que necesitaba un afeitado, pero a partir de ahí, su cerebro dejó de funcionar. Inuyasha le abarcó el rostro entre las manos y añadió:

— Se suponía que el nuestro iba a ser un matrimonio de conveniencia, dos amigos que se conocían y respetaban. Fue por eso por lo que surgió el tema de no tener hijos. Por lo que yo sabía, tú podías querer tener media docena. Y yo ya estaba harto de las mujeres y de las relaciones sexuales sin sentido. Pero la cosa no salió así, ¿verdad?  
Llegué a no poder mirarte sin querer hacer el amor contigo. Me transformé en un hombre contento con lo que tenía. Lo tenía todo. Pero cuando te marchaste, me di cuenta de que lo que me había pasado era que me había enamorado profundamente de ti. Que había dado mi corazón por primera vez en mi vida. Sin reservas. No podía  
soportar la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti.

Esas palabras la llenaron de felicidad, pero él continuó hablando.

— Si de verdad quieres el divorcio, lo puedes tener. Pero si vuelves conmigo, serás amada más que lo haya sido cualquier otra mujer. Te lo prometo.

—¿Y Lin también?

Ella sabía que la respuesta de él podía ser tremendamente importante.

—Las dos mujeres de mi vida tendrán todo el amor de que soy capaz. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? Por favor, Kagome...

Ella nunca antes lo había visto tan vulnerable. Eso le habría roto el corazón si no lo tuviera lleno de alegría.

— ¡Por supuesto que podemos! —susurró.

Luego se echó a reír cuando en la alarma sonó el llanto de su hija. Inuyasha la abrazó fuertemente y, cuando la soltó, estaba sonriendo.

— ¡Supongo que de esto se trata eso de ser padres! Quédate aquí, yo iré a por ella. ¡Y luego te diré lo feliz que me has hecho!

Las últimas dudas de ella acerca de su cariño por su hija se esfumaron cuando lo vio volver con ella en brazos, sonriendo orgullosamente.

— No me puedo ofrecer a darle de comer — dijo él — Pero puedo ir por todas esas cosas que pareces necesitar. Kagome, dime que has dicho en serio eso último... ¿Tú me amas?

Mattie le acarició la mejilla, que parecía papel de lija.

— Necesitas un afeitado. Y por supuesto que te amo. ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo? Te amo desde que llevaba coletas en el colegio.

— Gracias — dijo él simplemente y se inclinó para darle un leve beso — Gracias por eso.

El fuego estaba ardiendo en la chimenea, los adornos del árbol lo reflejaban y Lin estaba profundamente dormida en su cesto.

Kagome estaba apoyada en el hombro de Inuyasha, .como drogada por el amor. El día de Navidad casi había pasado, pero la magia del mismo duraría años en sus corazones.

— Inuyasha — dijo — Esta casa es nuestra. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

— Ya me conoces. He pensado en todas las contingencias. Si no hubieras querido tener nada que ver conmigo, por lo menos yo sabría que estabas en un sitio seguro, Pero, si como rogaba que fuera, volvías conmigo, entonces había pensado construir otra casa en la parte de atrás para que la señora Urasue se pudiera instalar aquí como  
ama de llaves permanente. Le he hablado de ello y está de acuerdo. Podríamos venir a pasar los fines de semana o cuando quisiéramos. A Lin seguro que le encantará la libertad de vivir en el campo y ya encontraremos a alguien para que lleve la casa de Londres. Alguien que te pueda ayudar y que se pueda quedar con la niña cuando tengamos que salir. No voy a dejar que seas tú la que se ocupe de la casa. Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

— Realmente tienes respuesta para todo, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto. Y en ese momento, ya es hora de acostarnos, señora Taisho.

Inuyasha se levantó, la tomó de las manos y la hizo ponerse en pie. Luego la abrazó.

— Voy a pasarme la noche abrazado a ti. Y, si esta señorita se despierta con hambre, yo te la traeré a la cama. Y la cambiaré yo también. Y por la mañana, te llevaré el desayuno a la cama. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡Perfecto! —exclamó ella pasándole los brazos por el cuello — ¡Perfecto!

**fin**

* * *

Bueno hemos llegado al final de la historia espero que les haya gustado :D

chicas les quiero pedir un favorsotototote, voy a participar en el **Reto del Mes de Febrero: Arreglos Matrimoniales del foro **_ **"Hazme el amor". **_y estoy buscando una beta, la verdad es que todavia no encuentro ninguna, si ustedes saben de alguna que me pueda ayudar o alguna de ustedes puede, seria genial que me ayudaran


	15. Nota

Hola chicas !

quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y siento el final, realmente no pensaba dejarlo hasta hay, pero he tenido unos problemitas (en realidad muchos) que me han impedido escribir, incluso tengo uno que otro One-Shot pero no he podido revisar corregir para subirlos

como decía, quería poner por lo menos un epilogo a la historia pero no tengo mucho tiempo asi que voy a cambiar la historia a "complete " pero no queda descartado el epilogo solo que no se cuando lo podre subir (ni escribir XP)

Espero que nos podamos leer pronto Beso


End file.
